Things Will Never Be The Same!
by Various
Summary: Its been five years since Lily and James have seen each other. IN those five years since their Hogwarts days they haven't forgotten what they had shared in the past. Will there relationship change? Read and find out! Chapter 11 is up!
1. Pregnancy Aplenty!

_Hey there, this ff has been on the Hp, WB boards for over a year nowand have gotten a fairly good response, but i have kind of fine tuned it and i changed very slightly the name of one character._

_I hope you enjoy it. ITs my baby. it may not be some ppl's idea of a good ff but i don't mind if only one person reads it, i will just be happy that they did. i appreciate critism, but harsh flames i don't need. _

_I've gotten one for this story already thats why i'm reposting it here._

_I don't want to sound rude but its does hurt ppl's feelings that what you write--_

_ even though its for fun-- get trampled over. This is a fun thing that ppl do, or like to do because they have spare time and stuff but those who are rude have no right to judge who they are harshly._

_I'm sorry for the speech and i hope you'll forgive it ther eis more about all this Flamers stuff in my Bio...lol..if u wanna read--BIG if..lol_

_Luv ya _

_::kisses::_

* * *

****

**Chapter 1— Pregnancies Aplenty**  
  
Lily Evans awoke to the ringing of her alarm clock. 'Shut up you friggin' clock. Fine I am getting up.' She replied muttering.  
  
She was 5'5", slim or fit since she worked out so much. She had soft red hair with natural dark blonde and light brown streaks/highlights. She also had the most stunning green eyes.  
  
When she showered and dressed she went to the kitchen to fix herself something to eat. She wore a crisp white shirt and tan colour hip huggers, with her brown knee high boots. She looked up to see her roommate smiling at her in a silly way. She was already dressed for work too.  
  
'I see your date turned out alright.'  
  
'It was more than all right. Brice is such a sweetheart.' Said Gabby smiling. She wore a light brown pantsuit that went well with her eyes and brown heels.  
  
'Hmmm.' Lily was used to listening to her friend go on about her boyfriend. They both owned a flat in London being that both worked in the Ministry of Magic. They weren't the only one though. Anna worked there, and then there was Sara, Sara and Lily had gone to school together and she also worked there too. But Sara was married and lived on the other side of town. Anne lived next door and she owned her flat with Sasha. All girls or women I should say are 22 years old. Gabby had black hair, blue-grey eyes with green lines in them here and there. When she is mad they turn a dark blue and sometimes black she was also 5'4". Sara was Blonde, slim, blue-eyed and 5'5".  
  
'So is Anna ready for Sasha to move in.?' asked Lily.  
  
'Yep. She is excited about it to.' Sasha was from Canada. She, Anna and Gabby when to school there. She was transferring from the Canadian Ministry of Magic as an auror and was arriving this morning. Just then there was a knock at the door. Opening it revealed a grinning Sasha. She wore a white shirt with a black skirt and black knee high, high-heeled boots. Sasha was 5'2", dark brown hair, browned eyed and considered herself a little short. She was partly hyper though, she was full of energy and loved to talk and make friends.  
  
'Hi!!'  
  
'You arrived early!'  
  
There were hugs and then laughter when they all settled on the balcony of the flat.  
  
'I couldn't sleep. I wanted so much to come and my parents didn't mind when I said I was apparating.'  
  
After a few more minutes of talking they got up and left for the Ministry of Magic. They met up with Anne downstairs and went to the car park. Anne was wearing a hip hugger kaki colour pants and a tan shirt with tan boots. They took their cars. The girls didn't really like apparating to work so they drove.  
  
Walking up the steps Sasha was saying 'I mean no one can control me like that. It was the last straw I had to leave. That relationship was suffocating me and when he tried to slap me because I wanted to get out I kicked him where it really hurt.'  
  
All girls agreed that they would have done the same thing. Working on her desk was Sara Bones. Sara wore a dark red shirt with white pants and she looked flushed. She looked up and smiled. 'So this is Sasha. Its nice to meet you.'  
  
'Same to you. I know this is our first meeting but you look great. It's like you're glowing.' Replied Sasha.  
  
The other girls looked at Sara and Lily Gabby said, 'It true you are glowing.'  
  
'Don't tell us... you can't be are you?' asked Anne.  
  
Sara blushed and said 'Yeah its true I am pregnant.'  
  
'Congratulations.' Everyone said in unison.  
  
'Thanks.'  
  
'David must be happy.' Said Lily.  
  
'You could say that.' She said laughing, 'He was jumping up and down with the news.' Suddenly Arabella Figg rushed past. 'Hey girls the boss is calling and meeting in a few minutes. It's about the recurring attacks on muggles so you'd better get moving.'  
  
A few minutes later Mundungus Fletchers secretary ushered them in to staff room.  
  
'Listen everybody we all know how important it is to bring this wizard to justice. Many of your families have suffered first hand at the destruction that's was caused by this manic.' Said Mundungus to his workers. Anna hung her head. They knew of course that last year her Parents had been killed with many others in an attack.  
  
'We've brought in a team that will work with you. They have been in the surrounding regions where Voldemort has been known reside for three years. They will arrive a month from Friday. That will be all for now.'  
  
They all rose and left the room feeling lousy.  
  
'Geese I wish that bastard would just come out of hiding it's been a month since the last attack.' Said Gabby frowning.  
  
'Lets go I need to finish some of my paper work.' Said Anna.  
  
'I'll catch up with you guys later for lunch,' said Sasha, 'I have to meet with Fletcher. I have forms to sign.'  
  
'Ok bye.'  
  
As the rest of the girls headed towards their desks Anna decided to change the subject.  
  
'So Sara what are you going to name to the baby?' asked Anna.  
  
'Hun I doubt she has even considered any names yet.' Said gabby.  
  
Sara blushed again and laughed. 'As a matter of fact I already have a couple of names in mind. Cindy or Winter if it's a girl and well David will choose the boys' names.'  
  
'That's so sweet naming her after Cindy and Winter.' Said Lily.  
  
'Yeah. I know but we haven't seen much of them since they married. I mean Cindy is lucky she is traveling all over the world with her husband and Winter is on an expedition with hers on undeveloped magical communities.'  
  
'Oh speaking of babies, next week are the twins birthdays.' Said Lily.  
  
'Yeah I know I already bought their gifts.' Said Sara.  
  
'Our goddaughters are growing up so fast.' Said Lily sighing as she remembered their cute smiling faces.  
  
'Do you think Jeanie would mind if we stopped by on our way from work?' asked Sara.  
  
'Yeah I am sure she wouldn't mind and we couldn't introduce her to Sasha as well.' Said Lily.  
  
Jeanie went to school with Lily and Sara and married her boyfriend of then Matt Soft and they were blissfully happy. A year into their marriage they found out she was pregnant with twins. They were so happy. Matt had a twin sister named Nicole but no one has seen or heard from her in years and both couldn't be happier about it. They were contented with their twins Tara and Tatiana.  
  
Lily was the godmother of Tara and Sara was the godmother of Tatiana and both took their jobs very Seriously. Gabby and Anne fussed over the girls too. Both were the only babies that any of her friends had so they were likely to be spoilt. It was hard not to like them because they were so adorable. The rest of the day passed quickly and soon they were on their way to Jeanie's house. On the way there Sasha asked  
  
'So how is it going with that Adam guy I've been hating?'  
  
'Well,' said Lily, 'I gave him back his ring last night.'  
  
'What!?'  
  
'Yeah. I couldn't stand his smug, chauvinistic attitude much longer let alone fore a lifetime. He is still with the attitude that women are the weaker sexes. He wants me to quit being an auror.'  
  
'That pig.' exclaimed Gabby.  
  
'Yeah. I know. Am I that shallow that I almost settled for his good looks.'  
  
'No you aren't and don't have to worry about that idiot again.' Said Anna. She agreed and soon they arrived at Jeanie's house.  
  
Jeanie was glad to see them.  
  
'Its nice to finally meet you Sasha.' Said Jeanie smiling. 'Oh my goodness you guys look great.'  
  
'We could say the same to you,' said Anna. Lily looked at her friend more closely. 'It can't be.' She muttered and Sasha heard her.  
  
'You see it two don't you?' she said.  
  
'Jeanie, honey is there something you want to tell us?' asked Lily sweetly.  
  
'Yes as a matter of fact. I do. I have great news.' She said excitedly.  
  
'What is it?'  
  
'I'm pregnant.' She said excitedly.  
  
'Congratulations.' Said Sara grinning 'but guess what you're not alone. I am pregnant too.'  
  
There was an eruption of chatter that died down a few minutes later.  
  
'I think I have a flare for detecting pregnant women.' said Sasha laughing.  
  
While Sara and Jeanie compared notes on morning sickness the four girls were playing with the twins.  
  
After 10 minutes Jeanie invited them all to stay for dinner.  
  
'Sorry I can't.' said Sara, 'I have to make Edgar's dinner.'  
  
The rest of the girls had nothing better to do so... they stayed.  
  
When Jeanie's husband Matt Soft arrived he was introduced to Sasha and said good naturedly, 'I am overrun by women.'  
  
'You should be grateful many guys would like to be in your position right now.' Said lily smiling at him and Jeanie who had their arms around each other. They looked really happy.  
  
'Oh by the way I hear congratulations are in order.' Said Anna.  
  
'Yeah I know. Girls are great but this time I hope it's a boy.' he said grinning proudly.


	2. The Marauders Return

_Hey, thank you so much for ur review "kicksomeass". yes i am continuing it. thanks this chapter is for u!:D_

* * *

****

**Chapter 2—The Marauders Return.  
**  
After dinner and a little more conversation the girls left for home.  
  
The week flew by rather quickly and all the rest of the aurors could do was sit around and twiddle their thumbs because there was still no hide nor hair of Voldemort. They had their suspicions on who was on the dark side but they couldn't hold them since there was no proof they couldn't do anything about it.  
  
Soon it was time for the mysterious stealthily people who had spent the last three years in Europe in places like Romania and Transylvania. There were still no attacks and that caused great concern among the head of departments in the ministry of Magic.  
  
'The Young men will be arriving shortly they've stopped at the washrooms to get themselves cleaned up.' Said Mundungus Fletcher.  
  
'They arrived early this morning and I would like you all to show them around.' The boss continued and walked away to find them.  
  
After about a half an hour he returned with a group of young men. There were six in all three of whom Lily and Sara recognized at once.  
  
Mundungus cleared his throat, 'I would like to introduce starting from left Zane Thompson, Darren Frost, Remus Lupin, Sirius Black, James Potter and Joe Trevil. They are the men that went in search of ways to bring down Lord Voldemort.'  
  
James hadn't expected to see Lily this soon on his return. He had no idea that she and Sara were both Aurors. Well you've been away for more than three years he reminded himself. It looks like all my plans have changed. He thought he would have been briefed on the situation and have his tour around the building then he and the guys would go and look for their long lost friends, they knew once they had accepted the mission that they couldn't tell their friends where they were going and had lost all contact with them.  
  
The boss continued, 'These are the aurors in the department form the right Anthony Hopkins, Ethan hawk, Sara bones, Gabby Porter, Anna Green, Lily Evans, Sasha Dhanaram, and Xander McPherson. I'll leave you all to get to know one another.' When he left the group moved towards one another and began to shake hands. Finally when the three boys walked up to the girls they smiled and the girls smiled back.  
  
Finally Sirius said, 'So Sara I see you've changed your last name. You've married have you?'  
  
'Yeah, I have and I am pregnant to.'  
  
'You really do seem to have that pregnant glow about you.'  
  
'If you've been throwing up all morning like I have you have that glow about you to.' 'And I see you haven't lost your sense of humour.' Said James. Then they noticed Gabby, Anne and Sasha.  
  
'How do you do?' James said to them.  
  
Lily then decided to say something, 'You three know Gabby and Anne. You met them that Christmas at my house.'  
  
'Oh yes.' Said Remus recalling, 'you're witches, I didn't know that.'  
  
'Oh yes,' said Anne, 'but you haven't met our friend Sasha. She went to school with us in Canada's witching Academy.'  
  
Sasha meanwhile was watching Sirius curiously out of the corner of her eyes and looked up when her name was mentioned.  
  
'Hi there. I have heard a lot about you guys.' She said.  
  
'Really is it all good?' asked Sirius grinning.  
  
James was looking directly at Lily, 'You remember enough of us to tell about.' 'No, but we described you guys to her that summer after 5th year when we went to Canada and the Caribbean.'  
  
'So I believe it was mostly bad then,' said Sirius with a humorous glint in his eyes.  
  
'How did you guess?' Sasha said laughing.  
  
'So where did you three do these past years? We were very angry with you. You didn't even hint to when you were leaving.' Said Sara.  
  
'Why don't we talk this over lunch?' Remus suggested.  
  
'Fine but it wouldn't change anything.'  
  
When they agreed the two groups separated.  
  
'It was good seeing those two again.' Said James as if convincing himself of something.  
  
'Yeah it was, wasn't it. It was nice seeing the other girl too.' Said Remus.  
  
'I know what you mean my man.' Said Sirius putting his hands behind his head and started walking.  
  
'What are you two talking about?' asked James suspiciously.  
  
'Nothing.' Said both of them at the same time.  
  
'Sure guys. Whatever you say.' Said James.  
  
'Has anyone seen Peter? I thought we'd at least see him in the ministry of magic doing something or another.' Said Remus.  
  
'I kind of had the feeling that he would still be living with his mother don't you think?'  
  
'Yeah I know what you mean.' Said Sirius trying to keep back a smile.  
  
The three boys had changed a lot in three years. They were of course hot as usual but they had this exotic aura about them.  
  
And twelve O' clock found them outside a café.  
  
'So how is everybody?' asked James.  
  
After learning that Winter and Cindy married with in a couple of months of each other they expressed their disappointment. Remus and Sirius had dated the girls at hogwarts but had remained friends and then they mentioned that Jeanie married Matt and had twins. Meanwhile the girls looked at the boys, Sasha and Anna that is. Lily didn't look at them. Remus, thought Anna was very arresting with his fly away wisps of straight light brown hair fell, with the longest strands tracing a hard, implacable jaw.  
  
Sasha meanwhile was looking at Sirius, his skin was taut, moulded over noticeably rigid bones, and he had a wide mouth and nose, along with dark, cautious eyes and the neat brushed back hair made him look very good indeed.  
  
'Twins.' Sirius echoed and whistled.  
  
'Don't be like that Sir, they're really sweet.'  
  
'I'm not saying they aren't Lil. You know I love little kids.'  
  
'Right Padfoot.' Said James laughing.  
  
'And you think I don't Prongs.' Said Sirius.  
  
'I'm no saying that old buddy but I've never seen you with a kid.'  
  
'Well it was none of your business what I did with my spare time.' He said lightly.  
  
'Uh Padfoot and Prongs?' asked Sasha.  
  
'Yeah we got those names when we were at Hogwarts and this,' said James referring to Remus, 'is Moony.'  
  
'Cool.' said Anna.  
  
'We think so.' Said Remus.  
  
As they went back to work they promised to stop by to see Jeanie.  
  
'I owled her before we left and told her you guys showed up so I bet she'll be waiting to see you all today.'  
  
'And she is pregnant again you say?' asked James.  
  
'Yep and we know she'll be happy to see you guys, although this past week she jumped down Matt's throat for just asking if she wanted some extra take out but lucky for him he was used to it since she was pregnant with the twins for an extra couple of weeks. He didn't even mean that she was eating to much and will get fat soon but there you go.' Said Anna.  
  
'Thanks for the warning.' Said Remus.  
  
'No problem.' Said Anna.  
  
'Just stay away from touchy subjects on her weight. She gains it rather quickly even though it's only her first trimester.' Said Sara.  
  
'Sure I should know since I had a few mood swings myself.'  
  
As they separated James was thinking I wonder what Lily has been up to this past few years.  
  
'So how is it? I mean seeing Lily again.' Asked Sirius.  
  
'I don't know what you mean Padfoot.'  
  
'You know damn straight what I mean.'  
  
'I am so over her. You know that.'  
  
'All that I know is that you have closed down yourself from everyone. Even the few girls we saw and met the past three years you've never showed the slightest interest over.' Said Sirius.  
  
'I don't need to be interested in a girl Sirius and besides I bet that she has moved on with her life and if I can recall she did that as soon as we broke up so I am sure she wouldn't even give a second glance in that context.' Replied James.  
  
'Fine, I give up you do what you want.'  
  
After work they visited Jeanie. She hugged them when they came in then she hit each one of them on the arm.  
  
'Why didn't you tell us where you were going or at least that you were leaving?'  
  
'We couldn't do that Jean.' Said Sirius trying to put on his puppy dog eyes.  
  
'That might have worked when we were still back at Hogwarts, Sirius Black but not now.'  
  
They laughed and talked a little. They got introduced to the twins and congratulated Matt when he came home. After they left they realized how much they had missed. But neither broached up the subject.


	3. Unexpected and Unwanted

_MollyQ, JJness and hicksome ass thanks for reading. TRhanks so much for ur compliments kicksomeass and I live in Canada too, Ontario. LOL! Sure i'll check out ur friends ff and i knwo how tough it is sometimes. Anyways here is another chapter! Hope you like it guys!_

_:Luv ya:_

* * *

**Chapter 3—Unexpected and unwanted.**

A few days later...  
  
Lily was jittery. She felt alone somehow. _Mom,_ she thought _I miss you_. Then she made up her mind. 'Gabs, I'm going out for a bit.' She called out.  
  
'Ok. See you.'  
  
Lily then turned around after grabbing her keys and went through the door. It's been a while since she felt like this. She missed her parents a lot especially now. They died in a car crash two years ago and she was left to deal with Petunia who all but blamed their parents death on her. But Lily had known it was an accident but she missed them and often went off alone to sort out the feelings. She had always felt that something was missing in her life.

She often wondered if her sister felt the same way that she did. Her powers had grown a lot since Hogwarts but her ability to see into the future was clouded. She hadn't had one flash for six months. No one knew of her powers except her friends from Hogwarts. She drove around for a good half an hour or so.

She then stopped at the flower shop, bought two small bouquets and left. After a few minutes she went to the cemetery where her parents were buried. Visiting the graves always made her feel better. She threw away the dried up flowers and placed her fresh ones there then sat there for a while gathering her thoughts, then got up and drove home feeling much better.

* * *

_'Brice is taking_ me out to celebrate out three month anniversary.' Said Gabby smiling.  
  
'That's great,' said Anne.  
  
She, Gabby, Lily and Sasha was sitting out side on the balcony of the flat eating ice cream. It was Sunday and the sun was hot. Gabby then turned towards Lily.  
  
'I heard you slam down the phone this morning. Who was it?'  
  
Lily sighed.  
  
'It was Adam. He thinks I am in need of finance and offered to pay my rent.'  
  
The girls started laughing. Even Lily couldn't keep it up.  
  
'Ok, ok, so let me get this straight. He thinks you're not working any more?' asked Sasha.  
  
'It would seem so.' She said laughing.  
  
'So he think you're so weak that you lost your job, that you can't keep a job like being an auror.'  
  
'Uh huh.'  
  
'I don't get him. What do you think makes him tick?' asked Anne trying to look serious. Adam's mother is a witch and his dad is a muggle. When he found out he was a wizard he wanted to become a lawyer, so he went to Hogwarts and became a wizard Lawyer.  
  
'Uh I dunno, he just thinks that he is probably smarter than anyone else.'  
  
'Doesn't he know about girl power?' asked Gabby.  
  
'Don't think so.'  
  
They all laughed.

* * *

_'Evans, I want you_ to show Potter, where the last attack was. Maybe he'll find something we missed.' Said Mundungus Fletcher.  
  
Lily looked up startled. She didn't want to go anywhere with James alone. It would be too awkward, but then again she didn't want to give him the satisfaction of knowing that she didn't want to go wit him to the site.  
  
'Yeah sure Mr. Fletcher.' She said without looking at James directly and went back to work.  
  
James on the other hand was okay with it. He didn't know why but he didn't mind. He had heard her agree to take him and when he looked at her head was already bent on her work.  
  
An hour later...  
  
'So James are you ready to go.' Said a voice and James looked up from his book and smiled.  
  
'Yeah all set.'  
  
As he turned Lily's stomach did an involuntary flip-flop from the smile he had given her. He looked good today she thought giving him a run over, he had dark unruly hair and magical hazel eyes that hovered between brown blue and green. His cheeks were shallow almost to the point of gaunt and he had full and sensuous lips. She shook herself sternly and told herself, what is wrong with you. Get a grip girl you are so over him. As they set out, 'So would you rather apparating there or taking my car?'  
  
'Neither, we'll take mine.'  
  
'You bought a car huh?'  
  
'Yea two days ago.' And as they walked into the parking lot, 'She is a beauty isn't she.' He said.  
  
Lily nodded, it really was. A cool red, convertible with Mag rimes.  
  
'Nice.'  
  
He opened the front seat door for her and she stepped in saying 'Thanks.' And sat down.  
  
'So where to?' he asked.  
  
She directed him to the site, which was charmed to look like, and old abandoned shack with a demolition sign on it.  
  
With a wave of her wand the shack disappeared and attach site came into view. After about an hour of searching he couldn't find a clue.  
  
'Guess they really did a bang up job of blowing up everything.' Said James none to lightly.  
  
'Yes, that's why when I came here the first time I didn't find anything.' Said Lily. James then perked up. 'Hey why don't we set off for lunch and go over the details?'  
  
'Ok then sure.' She and remembered a nice lunch place where Adam had taken her to. If she didn't see Adam anymore that doesn't mean she has to do the same to the café.  
  
'I know a good place.' She said and directed him there.  
  
They got a booth, sat down and ordered.  
  
'Nice place.' He commented and he was just about to ask her where she knew it from when a young man came and sat next to her.  
  
He kissed her on the lips and James's good mood died at once. 

_Meanwhile _Lily was totally shocked when Adam came striding into the café. He had sat down next to her and kissed her on the lips.  
  
'Adam what...?'  
  
But then he looked at James. 'Don't mind my fiancé she gets a bit speechless when I'm around. By the way my name is Adam Banal.'  
  
'Adam do you mind this is a working lunch.' She said through gritted teeth.  
  
'Oh work!' he asked surprised. 'Then I won't keep you. Nice meeting you Mr. ...'  
  
'Potter. James Potter.' Said James.  
  
'Yes...Potter. Well bye all.'  
  
After he left Lily tried to explain.  
  
'Uh let me explain James you see...'  
  
But he held up his hand, 'there is no need Lil. I expect you've had a personal life since we've been gone.'  
  
'But ---,' she said and she stopped. Why did she feel the need to explain her love life to him? More importantly why did she care what he thought? She'll just do what he said and don't say a word but she'll have to talk to Adam about never speaking to her again. What the hell was wrong with him?  
  
They ate and talked politely about the old evidence and kept everything strictly professional. When they went to the car he didn't open the door for her, not she expected it but she thought that he would at least be his old self.  
  
When they got back to the Ministry they filled in Mundungus on their findings or rather what they didn't find. They then separated with James going to the bathroom. When he got there he punched a hole through the wall. What was wrong with him? He quickly repaired the wall with a wave of his wand and grinded his teeth. That Banal, he thought. What the hell does Lily see in that conceited prat anyway? And he answered his own question. Well enough it seems to marry the guy. When he tried to think of this thing logically he realized that deep down he hoped that she would still be waiting for him.

He smacked the wall, more significantly why did he care?

* * *

_Lily walked to her_ desk and sat down. Immediately Gabby and Sara came and asked her how it went. She purposely hid the detail of how they were enjoying each other's company and told them how Adam showed up.  
  
'Oh the idiot doesn't he realized that it over. Good grief man but the only credit that I can give him is that he is persistent.'  
  
'Humph. I don't want to see him as far as I am concerned.'  
  
'You know Lily he can't be as bad James.' Said Sara.  
  
'No way.' Said lily laughing,' no one is bad as James.' Knowing she was only joking. Sirius walked up to them.  
  
'Hey Lils, Gabs and Sar.'  
  
'Uh Sirius what's with the shortened names?' asked Gabby.  
  
'Nothing just wanted to see if you'd take this thing seriously.' He said laughing. 'Also I wondered if any of you have seen James?'  
  
'Uh after coming back from the site I think he went around the corner but I haven't seen him.'  
  
'Oh ok then. I'll check again.'  
  
'Sure bye.'  
  
Sirius left the girls and walked past the washroom when he heard a bang. It wasn't a big bang. It sounded as if someone had just hit the ... wall?  
  
He bent in half way and peaked into the stall. He saw James.  
  
'You alright Prongs?'  
  
'Sirius?'  
  
'Yeah?'  
  
'Oh yes I am fine.'  
  
'I was wondering since I just heard you slam against the wall.'  
  
'Oh its nothing just a little anger management.'  
  
'Okay. About what?'  
  
'Oh nothing for you to be concerned about. So where's Remus?' he said clearly changing the subject.  
  
'Yeah he's coming to pick me up.' 


	4. Girls night out, or not

_Hey there, another chapter is here and its no problem to read ur friends ff. I only read the short one but when i have the time I'll try the long one. thanks for lovign my ff. i really appreciate it.:D if u want can u look for ffs by xxxOmaxxx?_

_Actually nevermind i'll add that to my fav authors so u can check out those._

**Chapter 4- Girls night out...or not.**  
  
'Invite him in this time ok. Give him a butterbeer or firewhiskey or something.' Said Lily  
  
It was Friday night and Brice was taking Gabby out on another date. Gabby was decked out in Black knee-high boots, a red mini dress and a black leather jacket. Her hair was up in curls and she wore a silver locket that Brice had given her with a matching charm bracelet. She borrowed the boots from Sasha and the jacket from Anna.  
  
'You look gorgeous girl.' Said Sasha gushing.  
  
'You sure do.' Nodded Anna.  
  
Both their faces fell. 'I am also so jealous.' Said Sasha.  
  
'Why?'  
  
'We are very pathetic sitting here on a Friday night with no plans. Not one guy found us interesting enough to take us out on even a charitable date.' Said Anna.  
  
'I don't agree that we're pathetic but we're not far from it.' Said Sasha.  
  
'That's why I am giving up on men.'  
  
'I hear you Anne, I really do.' Said Lily shaking her head.  
  
Just then there was a knock on the door and Gabby went to answer the door. It was Brice. As she invited him in they offered in something to eat but he declined however he did accept a beer. Since he was half blood he knew what a beer was. Brice was 6'4" and Tanned. His smooth slightly waved dark hair gently fell on his smiling face showing out the light blue colour in his eyes.  
  
'Hey girls, nice to see you again.'  
  
'Same with you Brice.' They said.  
  
After a few minutes they left. 'What do you say we go out to dinner?' asked Lily.  
  
'I'm up for it.' Said Sasha.  
  
'Me too.' Said Anne.  
  
They got dressed with Lily wearing blue low rider jeans with a red tank top and a black suede jacket and boots.  
  
Anna was wearing tanned Capri pants a white shirt, brown boots and a light brown suede jacket.  
  
Sasha was wearing black low rider jeans with a white tank top and her leather jacket and white boots.  
  
They went outside and walked to the near by Italian restaurant. After eating they didn't feel much like going to a nightclub so they went for a walk. The place was bright because of the streetlights and they walked to a swings set and sat down to talk.  
  
'This is nice.' Remarked Anna.  
  
'Yeah it isn't it. After all our past relationships we deserve to be single a little and live life.'  
  
'I totally agree with you Lil but still it would hurt to have a date.' Said Sasha. Lily laughed, 'yeah I guess you're right. But I'd still like to kill Adam. He is so stupid and I thank the good lord everyday that I ended it when I did.'  
  
They talked for a few more minutes until Lily notice a dog walking up to them. She didn't tell the two girls that the dog looked familiar because they might laugh but mainly because she suspected that there was an animagus in their mist. She wondered how much he had heard. As the big, black, shaggy dog came the other two girls gushed.  
  
'Aw he is so cute. All he need is some grooming.' Said Anna.  
  
The dog came in and sat in the middle of Lily and Sasha from where they sat on the swing. Sasha twisted and scratched behind his ear.  
  
'Look he likes that. And he's clean I bet he belongs to some one.'  
  
'Oh I bet he likes that.' Said Lily muttering under her breath when the dog twisted its neck for Sash to scratch further.  
  
Lilt thought back to her time at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry and how they all had some of the best times of their lives. They—James, Sirius, Peter and Lily— were animagus.  
  
Lily had had special reason for her transformation but the boys had other—but important—reason for theirs as well.  
  
'What did you say Lil?'  
  
'Oh nothing just wondering what his name could be.'  
  
Just then when Sasha and Anna were commenting on something she bent down and whispered 'Sirius I know it's you.'  
  
Then dog looked up and practically grinned at her.  
  
'Look Lil, I think he is smiling at you. He probably likes you.' Said Anne who was looking at him.  
  
'Go and transform back we'll be right here and you better have a good excuse.' Whispered Lily to the dog.  
  
'Lily what in the world are you telling that dog?'  
  
'I was trying to get him to roll over but he doesn't seem to be trained as you might think.' She said smirking a little. The dog gave a playful bark then ran away. Making it clear to Lily that it was indeed Sirius. A few seconds later ...  
  
'Hi there, Ladies what are you doing here all by yourself.'  
  
The two girls turned around surprised.  
  
'Sirius?'  
  
'Well – '  
  
Lily smirked, 'what are you doing here? Walking your dog?'  
  
Just then James and Remus joined them.  
  
'You guys are out late.' Commented Anna.  
  
'Well we could say the same for you, you know.' Replied Remus.  
  
'Yeah well we like night time strolls.' Said Sasha.  
  
'Seriously,' said Remus, 'don't you girls have dates or something?'  
  
'Why? Should we?' asked Anna.  
  
'Well I was just saying...'  
  
'Remus my good man leave them alone.' Said Sirius.  
  
'No Sirius its ok. We don't mind. We're having a girls night out and we've decided that we have given up on men.' Said Lily.  
  
'Really?'  
  
'Yeah.'  
  
'But I thought you we're engaged.' Said James raising an eyebrow.  
  
'I tried to tell you but you didn't listen so I didn't bother. Adam and I were going to get married but I realized what ass he was.' Said Lily.  
  
'Thank goodness.' Said Sasha, 'I know none of them could stand him and I saw him once afterwards and he was so smug about getting Lily back it wasn't even funny.'  
  
'No need to go overboard Sash.' Said Anna. 'I mean he had some good credits like being awfully cute, charming and buying the friends of his girl stuff.'  
  
'Hey ex girl.' Said Lily.  
  
'Not to mention that his charm was getting way to annoying and I only saw him for five minutes. Okay for a day but that only reinforces my point.' Sasha conceded.  
  
Sirius was thoughtful for a few more seconds and then said, 'hey why don't we all go for a little walk, past the botanical gardens.'  
  
The girls looked at each other and nodded. They had nothing better to do so a walk wouldn't hurt.  
  
As they walked down the street they unconsciously separated into couples. Walking at the front was Anna and Remus. In the middle were Sasha and Sirius. At the back was lily and James.  
  
'So what have you been doing since we met all those years ago at Lily's?' asked Remus.  
  
'Well,' replied Anna, 'I went to school with Gabby and Sasha in Canada then when we finished school Lily, Gabby and I went to work with Winter and Cindy for a while but we all got jobs at the ministry and after a couple of months we signed on as aurors in training. We've been there ever since but not as field agents but I went into forensic analysis and she went into Auror counselling.'  
  
'So Sasha what made you give up on men.'  
  
'Well I mean there are really nice guys around I guess but my last boyfriend was a first class jerk, I don't ever want to go through that again.'  
  
The finality in her tone made Sirius want to ask her what she had meant by that but he could see she was getting testy.  
  
'I knew it was Sirius from the minute he came close.' Said Lily trying to make conversation.  
  
'Yeah well the guys thought it was you and you know Sirius, he wanted to go and make sure. So he transformed and went to see. I would have gone but, um I don't think the girls would react to kindly to seeing a stag in the park.'  
  
She laughed. 'Yeah I guess you're right.'  
  
With that the ice began to thaw and he was starting to behave like his old self. Cracking jokes and laughing with the others. They walked for a little while longer and then went into a bar where they occupied a booth and told stories of the last couple of years. It was around 11:00 pm when the bar door swung open and in walked in Adam and a guy that only Sasha recognized. The two guys didn't notice them and that was they way Sasha and Lily wanted it. As James and Sirius were at the ends of the table it was kind of easy for the two girls to hide behind them—their legs that is.  
  
'What's wrong with you girls?' asked Sirius dumfounded.  
  
James answered for Lily, 'the guy on the right is Adam, Lily's ex, but I don't know the other guy.'  
  
'I do.' Said Sasha.  
  
'You do?' asked all of them puzzled.  
  
'Yeah, that's err Josh, he is or rather was my boyfriend.'  
  
'Him?' asked Sirius jerking his thumb in the guys' direction.  
  
'Yeah but what the hell is he doing here?'  
  
'Oh Sash they are turning.' Said Lily.  
  
Both girls who were clutching the backs of James and Sirius now ducked under the table and just in time too.  
  
Adam and Josh sauntered up to the booth. Adam raised his eyebrow and said, 'hello Anna, Potter and friends.'  
  
James gritted his teeth. His smug attitude was wearing on his nerves.  
  
But it was Anna who spoke, 'what do you want Adam? For your information they have names, this is Remus Lupin and Sirius Black.' she said getting straight to the point.  
  
He gave a twisted smile, 'this is Josh he is looking for someone. You may know her. She moved here a couple of months ago. Oh that's right you went to school with her.' He said sarcastically.  
  
'What about her?' Sirius asked hotly.  
  
'You know her huh? Well if you see her tell her I am looking for her will you.' Said Josh who finally decided to speak.  
  
'Why should I? You don't look so important or someone that she would want to be seen with.' Said Sirius.  
  
'Look Black I don't want your input. You don't know her, I do so back off. Anna just give her the message ok?'  
  
Sirius made to get up but felt pressure on his leg where Sasha was clutching.  
  
And Adam added, 'Tell Lily we need to work out some details too.'  
  
After that they collected their order from the bar and left. When Sasha and Lily was sure they were gone they came up and sat back down.  
  
'What is with those guys?' said Remus.  
  
'It's a long story but Josh and I didn't part on good terms.' Said Sasha sighing.  
  
'As you all know I was engaged to that... that... oh I don't know what he is but after I threw the ring at him and walked out I didn't expect to see him again but he keeps showing up when I least expect it.' Said Lily shaking her head.  
  
'Guys I hate to tell you this but you both have bad taste in men.' Said Anna.  
  
'You know you're rubbing it in right?' asked Sasha.  
  
'I know but I couldn't help myself.'  
  
'Now you see why we've decided that men are the enemy.'  
  
Sirius, Remus and James started laughing heartily.  
  
Both girls frowned and folded their arms obviously miffed that the boys were taking this so lightly.  
  
'Its nothing to laugh about.' Said Anna. 'I mean I love to give them a hard time but its true guys have proven time and again that they oblivious to girls and their feelings.'  
  
'Not all guys are like that though.'  
  
'I know that, but that's not the point.' Said Anna.  
  
'The point is,' said Remus ' that you girls haven't met the right guys yet.'  
  
All three sighed in frustration. ' We know that but there aren't any and we don't want them.'  
  
'Give it rest Moony they have their minds set.' Said Sirius.  
  
With that the subject was dropped and 'Oh my god, look at the time.' Exclaimed Lily. It was 1:30am.  
  
'Lily calm down its not that late.'  
  
'Sirius I am calm and I know its not that late but I promised Petunia I'd meet with her in the morning. We were going to discuss arrangements for my parents' memorial service.'  
  
'Memorial service? What are you talking about Lily?' asked James.  
  
'Oh that's right you guys don't know my parents died almost two years ago in a car crash. I was in it too, but I survived and well Petunia didn't take to well to me being the sole survivor but she has shown some forgiveness.' She said sadly.  
  
'Gosh Lil we are so sorry.' Said Remus. They boys had spent sometime with Lily's parents long ago, with her father mostly.  
  
They all had gone to a cricket game.  
  
She smiled, 'well you're welcome to come to the memorial service?'  
  
'Sure.'  
  
After saying their goodbyes, the boys continued sitting there in deep thought.  
  
'I recognize those looks what are you two thinking about?' asked Remus.  
  
'What makes you think we were thinking of anything?'  
  
'Just a feeling.' But meanwhile each of them was thinking. Including Remus. Every one of them was thinking the same thing only each having a different perspective on things.  
  
'Well I am not.' Said Sirius.  
  
'Me too.' Said James  
  
'I wasn't thinking.' Said Remus.  
  
'We never said you were.' Said Sirius.  
  
'Oh.'  
  
'But you are?' asked James  
  
'No I'm not.'  
  
'Ok then.'


	5. Mission one O one

_Hey there guys! Sorry i didn't update yesterday. Most likely I'll upload a chapter every day. Either that or every other day! Thanks for read my friends ff, u'll notice that they are better than this one! Btw Anna & Anne are the same person if i ever happen to mess that up!_

_Thanks_

_Luv Yas_

_Vary_

* * *

****

****

**Chapter 5 – Mission one O one.**  
  
'Listen you two I have an assignment for you.'  
  
James and Lily looked at each other on Monday morning. They had been summoned to Mundungus Fletcher's office as soon as they had stepped in to the door.  
  
'Listen you two I have an assignment for you.'  
  
James and Lily looked at each other on Monday morning. They had been summoned to Mundungus Fletcher's office as soon as they had stepped in to the door.  
  
'I have an important assignment for the two of you.' He repeated again.  
  
'Us sir?' asked James wondering what it could be.  
  
'Yes I picked the two of you mainly because I trust you completely.'  
  
'But sir if this is so important you shouldn't you give the more experienced aurors the job.'  
  
'Well it's a matter of age also Ms. Evans.'  
  
'Age sir?' asked James.  
  
'Yes, I want the two of you to pose as a married couple meaning I want you two married, at least on paper.'  
  
'Married!'  
  
'To her?'  
  
'To him?' said the both of them incredulously staring at their boss.  
  
'Now, now you two it's just for the four day weekend.'  
  
'What is it about?' asked Lily although she was half afraid to ask.  
  
'The two of you would go to the International Mythical Megalith Gathering. The IMMG is the meeting of the Zodiac.'  
  
'Megalith? Isn't that what muggles call Stonehenge?'  
  
'Yes that is right Ms Evans. One of the mysteries surrounding Stonehenge is that its is one of the makings of Merlin. We have word that Voldemort will most likely attend.'  
  
'Uh sir do you know for certain that he will attend?'  
  
'Yes Ms. Evans. Our information came from a very reliable source. I believe you know him Mr. Potter.'  
  
James thought for a few seconds then knew whom his boss was speaking of.  
  
'Well do I know him?'  
  
'For reasons beyond our control we cannot tell you.'  
  
'Yeah. Sorry Lil but I'll tell you this you know him.'  
  
'I know him huh? I guess I'll have to go without knowing. So what are we supposed to do when we get there?'  
  
'The two of you will be going as Mr. and Mrs. Jake Porter. Lily your name is Leslie. The two of you have been married for six months and you are both in the Zodiac business with majors in Divination.'  
  
'But sir I only know 3rd year Divination I dropped it during forth.' Said James.  
  
'But Ms Evans I believe you got your NEWT level in Divination?'  
  
'Yes I did sir.'  
  
'Well then you can help Mr. Potter in it when he has trouble. Now I will give you both your briefing in the next two weeks I just wanted to run it by you first, so you can be prepared for it. I want the two of you to spend as much time together as possible so that you can get a better feel around each other.'  
  
'Yes sir Mr. Fletcher sir.' Said James as he ushered a still shocked Lily out of the office. After coming out of the office they walked back to their cubicles.  
  
'I can't marry you?'  
  
'Well it's a bit late for that and besides its just on paper and we're not even using our real names.'  
  
'I know, I know. I have to talk to Sasha, Gabby, Anna and Sara for a few minutes we were planning something for that weekend. Bye.' She said and left. 'What am I going to do with James for four whole days.' Wondered Lily silently.  
  
As she went looking for the girls she could help shake the uncomfortable feeling that her former outlook for the guy would resurface. She found Sash at Sara's cubicle. The two off them were talking amicably with each other.  
  
'Hey.'  
  
'Hi lily. Is every thing ok? I mean you look a little worried.'  
  
Without going into detail Lily explained to them the reason for her mood.  
  
'Well Lily you have nothing to worry about unless you still like Jay.' Said Sasha.  
  
'I agree what she said Lily but I have been around you two for so long and I always felt that you two belong together, but these past few years has been different. The two of you has changed and maybe the feelings have too. All I am saying is just see how it goes.'  
  
'But Sara we have to pretend that were in love. Fake kissing is included in that.'  
  
'Lily all you have to do is pucker up and pretend he is someone you wouldn't mind kissing like... I know like that Quidditch hunk Clay Fortune.' Said Sasha.  
  
'Well I guess that wouldn't hurt. Besides we're friends now and that isn't going to change and my guess is that he doesn't want that either.' She said then remembered, 'I'd better go tell Anne and Gabby that I won't be joining you guys at the cabin.' She said and walked off.  
  
'Remember we told you about Friday when we met Adam and err my ex and the bar. Well I couldn't help but notice in my position under the table, since I had a clear view of his face, that James was down right annoyed with his mere presence. If I didn't know any better I'd say he was jealous.'  
  
'Really you think so?  
  
'Uh huh.'  
  
'We'll see if anything has changed when they get back from the parts unknown.'  
  
'Yeah that'll be a site to see.'  
  
Just then Sirius passed giving them both a wave. Sasha perked up like the neon lights.

'I can't help but notice that you've got a little crush there my dear.' Said Sara grinning cunningly as he soon as he was out of earshot.  
  
'Oh stick it. I have no idea what you're talking about.'  
  
'Hmmm hmmm.'  
  
'You're one to talk. Your hormones are out of whack so you just don't know what you're seeing.'  
  
'Sure Sash. What ever you say.'  
  
'Right and I say that you have no idea what you're talking about, we are just friends that's it nothing more nothing else.'  
  
'Uh huh. Sure.'  
  
'I see you later, okay bye.'  
  
With that she left and missed Sara looking at her with a knowing look on her face.  
  
'James did I hear you right?' asked Remus.  
  
'What I want to know is why did they chose you instead of me. I mean no one can resist my charm.' Said Sirius practically whining.  
  
'Sir this wasn't a contest for charm, besides it was the skills needed and I had it.' Said James blowing his fingers and rubbing them on his shirt.  
  
'Whatever Jimmy. Now what are you going to do?'  
  
'I can't tell you about our mission.'  
  
'Uh that's not what I meant.'  
  
'Well what did you mean?'  
  
'I meant you would be alone with lily for four whole days.'  
  
'And?'  
  
Remus sighed. What am I going to do with these two?  
  
'I know you still have feelings for her. It's pretty obvious. What are you going to do when you to have to sleep in the same bed? You won't have separate rooms you know.'  
  
'I don't have any lingering feelings for her. Lily and I have always been good friends, besides I can conger up a cot for me. I am a gentleman after all.'  
  
'Yeah sure James.' Said Sirius now.  
  
'Lets just get back to work.' Said James.  
  
'Fine with me.' Said Sirius sticking his hands in his pants casually.  
  
'ME too.' Said Remus.  
  
And they went back to work.  
  
Before they left work that day lily informed all of them that they were invited to her parents memorial service on Saturday. All of them agreed that they would be there. Lily still hadn't been able to look James in the eye after they left Fletchers office that morning but this time she did. She figured and hour ago that they were just friends, always have. There was no reason for her to act otherwise.  
  
'James what were you and the guys were planning on doing that long weekend?'  
  
'Oh just relaxing, but I want to do this. It'll give my reputation a boost and a lot of extra pay since this is practically overtime.'  
  
'Yeah I know what you mean about the overtime.' She said laughing and shaking her head.  
  
Within those few minutes of breaking more of the ice it was like they were back at Hogworts again, thought Lily. Just that he wasn't a stupid boy anymore; he was a lot more of a hunk.  
  
Hunk? Where had that thought come form Lily wondered as she dismissed it quickly and mentally kicked herself for thinking such things again. It's just going to be just like their last year at Hogworts.  
  
After their break up they eventually became friends. It was of course awkward at first but as they weeks had passed they were friends again nothing more.  
  
'Well I'd better go. Are you coming Gabby?'  
  
'Yes.' She called from the desk.  
  
As they gathered their things, they waved goodbye and left with their robes flapping behind them.  
  
True to his word during the next few days Mundungus Fletcher gave them assignments around the area together. At first Lily wasn't too sure about it but the days seemed to go by well so didn't worry about it any longer. They were to stay as far away as they could form the public eye because they didn't want to be recognized. On the day of the service everything went by smoothly. Petunia was fairly nice to Lily and all her friends but had warned them form the beginning that there should be no funny business. Her husband just glared at them. They had been married for a couple of months. Lily had no knowledge of this until last week when they met to organize the service.

* * *

At the service it seemed that Sirius had brought a date. Which slightly surprised Sasha as well as annoyed her, though she would never admit it. Sara who was sitting next to her with her husband, Edgar nudged her and had this all-knowing superior look in her eyes. Sasha looked away to find Anna looking at her strangely.  
  
'What is up with you people?' she asked, frustrated that everyone was looking at her as if she had grown gills and a tail.  
  
'Nothing, don't worry about it.'  
  
But as she looked at Sirius again she felt something. That couldn't have been jealously thought Sasha. I don't get jealous; I am not a jealous person. She counted to ten and listened to Lily say an acclamation to her parents.

* * *

Anna had wondered about the strange look in Sasha's eyes but dismissed it and thought she had read it wrong. She was sitting next to Remus. He hadn't spoken to her at all, just the smile he gave her when he sat down. She was slightly miffed at him but decided to let it slide after all why did she care if he talked to her or not, cause it was not like she was interested in him or anything. Or was she. She was interrupted in her train of thought by a nudge from Sasha. Apparently the service was over. Had she spent all that time thinking about Remus?

* * *

Sirius had decided to bring this girl he met a couple of weeks ago to the memorial service. She was extra nice and perky. She wanted to meet his friends right away but he wasn't sure he wanted them to meet her. He had stupidly let it slip what he was doing today and she had insisted in coming. He hadn't wanted to bring her so suddenly when he had even mentioned her to anyone. But she didn't know that and he didn't have time to warn any of them. When he had come in he noticed how Sasha looked. She looks good, but then again she always looks good. Mandy, the girl he was with had noticed him staring at her and wanted to know whom he was staring at. He covered by saying he was looking for someone to introduce her too. As the people started to get up after the ceremony he did too, hoping to talk to James but couldn't see him and his eyes fell on Sasha instead.

* * *

Remus had casually smiled and sat next to Anna. To him it was a strained smile because all he had want to do then was put his arms around her and kiss her senseless. A strange urge since they were at a memorial service. The unexpected urge had come out of nowhere and he had in fight down into his system. It's just because he hadn't spent time with a woman in so long, he tired to reason out but he wasn't so sure.

* * *

James was in the back because he was delayed. His father had summoned him home at the last minute. He had reached in time to hear Lily's Acclamation to her parents. He had given her an encouraging smile and sat down. Even though she looked downcast as she spoke of them she still looked beautiful. The past week they had gotten back their old friendship. It was great being able to talk to her about everything again even if that meant suppressing the old feelings her smile and laughter brought back. On Monday their supervisor would tell them more about the mission thing and he was sure he could pretend to be in love with Lily. He was once after all. The kissing thing would be a little more of a problem, though. 


	6. The Animagus and the Engagement

There you go guys, hope u like!

Thanks for reading!

g2g i'm very busy!

* * *

**Chapter 6—The Animagus and the Engagement.  
**  
Monday morning found James and Lily back at Fletcher's office. They were to receive their briefing on the situation.  
  
'We don't want to miss this opportunity to learn what Voldemort has planning. It is not known for certain if he will be there or if there would be on of his spies so I want you to be careful around the strangers you see there. It would be highly unlikely for you to see someone you know so don't worry about it.'  
  
'These are your Frais. (Wizard identification cards)'  
  
When they took them Lily nodded in understanding. She and James were ready for this. It going to be easy, they are comfortable around each other so it'll be like a breeze.  
  
'I am going to put a spell on you two for you to know what the other is thinking.'  
  
'What?' Lily asked alarmed.  
  
'No way sir.'  
  
'It's not mandatory but I was thinking that it might be a good idea.'  
  
'It's ok sir we don't need to.' Said James trying to sound nonchalant.  
  
'Yes Mr. Fletcher it's alright we'll be fine with out it.' Said Lily.  
  
'All right if you two are sure. We'd have booked a room in the Dune Inn. It's a muggle establishment there fore you have to wear muggle clothes. You will be situated next door to an old couple that have been helpful to the ministry before, they would but it unless you need help. Their names are Charlotte and Shawn Lowder.' He went on about these things a little bit more then stated that they would leave through a portkey at 6:30am on Friday. They left the office and went to their desks.

* * *

That evening James went home with Sirius and Remus who were stopping over for a few drinks.  
  
'Dude, hey Prongs can you carry a pet with you?' said Sirius  
  
'What a pet? Well don't know I probably can though but why?'  
  
'Um nothing yet. Um James I was thinking, can I come with you?'  
  
'Padfoot you know you can't sneak in with us.' Said James.  
  
Sirius sighed inwardly. Honestly this boy was going to be the death of him.  
  
'I'm not talking about sneaking on board Prongs. What is the sense of becoming an unregistered animagus when you cant oblige to the perks that comes along with it.' James looked at his friend in wonderment.  
  
'Are you serious?'  
  
'Of course I am. When am I not?'  
  
'That's not what I meant.'  
  
'I know what you meant.' Said Sirius leaning on the leather chair he was sitting on.  
  
'You know Prongs that is not such a bad idea.' Said Remus thoughtfully.  
  
'Padfoot I know you mean well but how am I supposed to carry you there?'  
  
'On a leash what else?'  
  
'You thin k Lily will go for this?'  
  
'I am sure she will but just to be sure don't mention it until you reach the portkey.'  
  
'I guess it couldn't hurt.'  
  
'And beside if you need backup I will be there.'  
  
'I doubt it but okay fine you can come.'  
  
'Great.'  
  
'What about you Remus what are you going to do for four days?'  
  
'Well now that you brought it up I have to visit My Mum and step dad. They mentioned something about having his son over for dinner. They want me to come too so I guess I'll go.'  
  
'Great.'  
  
They hung out for a few more hours but while they were having their conversation the girls were at Anne's and Sasha's flat.

* * *

Coming clean Lily didn't tell the girls about the guys. She felt that it wasn't her place to say anything.  
  
Lily told the three of them about Glenda, her ancestor who was a powerful witch. In fact Lily had only just recently heard this a few years ago—two year after James and the others left— that Glenda was an estranged sister of Godric Gryffindore but she didn't tell them that.  
  
She had no idea of how true that was. In fact she highly doubted it. It was just a rumour that was going around.  
  
She still hadn't found the time to ask Professor Dumbledore about it. Still even if it was true her former headmaster would have told her.  
  
'Yeah, I studied up on Glenda for a long while. There was this one time I turned James, Sirius, Remus and Peter's heads into well, ass heads.'  
  
'I mean I didn't really mean too but the got sorted out afterwards though.' They laughed. It would have been great to see them like that.  
  
'Wow Lily I didn't know you were that powerful.' Said Anne.  
  
'Its not exactly powerful Anne, I am just a little different from other witches. Now tell me how did you three decide to become animagus?'  
  
'Well it all started in 1st year, our Transfiguration teacher Mr. Summers was sitting on his desk teaching and he offered to show us his animagus form. He turned into a Panther. It was so cool to watch.' Said Gabby  
  
'Yeah I guess it would be cool.' Said Lily in understanding their point of view.  
  
'So we decided that we should try and become animagus ourselves. We were young and didn't really care about the rules that we should register and become them when we were older. It was when we reached fifth year that we discovered how to become our forms.' Continued Sasha.  
  
'So what did you become?' asked Lily.  
  
'I became a Raven.' Said Anne.  
  
'I became a green-eyed black cat.' Said Sasha.  
  
'And I became a black pink-eyed mink.'  
  
'A mink?' asked Lily.  
  
'Yeah I guess it was from my knowledge and liking for fashion at an early age I don't know.' Said Gabby.  
  
'So what are you Lily?' asked Anne.  
  
'Well I am slightly bigger than the three of you put together.'  
  
'You've got to be kidding.' Said Sasha.  
  
'No I'm not. You want to see?'  
  
'Yeah, come on show us.' Said Gabby looking at her expectantly.  
  
Lily took a deep breath and little by little she went on all fours and turned white. After she got her black stripes she went and curled up on the couch. With a glint in her green eyes she transformed back into her normal self.  
  
'So why did you see the need to tell me all this?' she said.  
  
'Well you see one of us wanted to go with you. You know because we were kind of worried you know. Gabby cant go cause she has to go for dinner at Brice's dad's place so it's between Sash and me.' Said Anne.  
  
'I don't know what I'd do with out you guys. If you don't mind being stuck in the hotel's animal room you can come.' She said smiling.  
  
'Great.' Said Anne and Sasha in unison.  
  
In the end they decided to flip for it and in the end Sasha won.  
  
'Looks like I got myself a new cat.' Said Lily mildly.  
  
They talked some until the sun was seen on the horizon through the window. That gave Gabby the signal to leave. She was going out with Brice tonight and she had to change. He had owled her at work today and asked her to meet him, he had something important to tell her. She apparated to the flat and the girls exchanged a conspirator's glance. And hour later she apparated backs and found the girls in the same positions, as they were when she left.  
  
As it was three weeks into the fall she came out with a maroon turtleneck with black hip huggers and leather robes.  
  
'Well how do I look?' she asked.  
  
'You look great.' Said Anne and the rest of them sent in their similar assessments.  
  
'Thanks. See you guys. I have to meet him at his new house.' Then with a pop she was gone.  
  
In the morning Gabby woke up slightly late, because by the time she showered and changed Anne and Sasha was already there. When she came in they were eating breakfast. Last night had been the best night of her life and when she came home she badly wanted to wake Lily and tell her the great news but she knew although Lily was a morning person, she would like to be woken up at 2:30 in the morning. Then again she decided that she might as well tell everybody at the same time.  
  
So she went and sat between Anne and Sasha in the barstool chair in the kitchen.  
  
'Hello all you beautiful people.' She said in a singsong voice.  
  
'My you're chipper this morning.' Said Sasha not looking up from her plate.  
  
Gabby sighed impatiently. Sasha didn't even notice. She drummed her left next to Anne's plate. Through a half full mouth Anne made a grab for the pancakes in the centre of the counter and asked, 'Do your fingers itch?'  
  
'No why?'  
  
'You're drumming them.' She said Nonchantly.  
  
Gabby stopped. She had half a mind to ask them if they needed glasses. Lily was her last resort. This time she made sure one of the sunbeams shining through the kitchen's French window hit her hand.  
  
'Hey Lily.' She said with a wave of her hand to the red head who had just come back to finish her half eaten breakfast.  
  
'Hey Gabs.' She said and she sat down and started talking about what clothes she should carry on her assignment.  
  
'Get some sexy pyjamas.' Said Sasha grinning wickedly.  
  
'What?' Lily was appalled. 'No way.'  
  
'Oh well just a suggestion, since you're man and wife I just thought it would be a good way to kick of the first night of marriage.'  
  
'Its pretend that's it.'  
  
'But that's not fun.' Said Anne.  
  
Gabby listened to their conversation half-heartedly. She was thoroughly disappointed that they didn't notice. Finally she couldn't take it anymore.  
  
'I've practically shoved my hands down your throats and you still haven't been able to see it. Either that or you're ignoring it.' She got up and began to pace not seeing the identical evil grins of her friends' faces. She stopped on turned.  
  
'I've tried to give you all the hints I can but I can't seem to get through to you no matter how much I've tried. I'm engaged. Brice asked me last night.'  
  
All three started laughing uncontrollably. Gabby, slightly put out, huffed and went and sat on the sofa. Seconds later Anne, Sasha and Lily came and sat down all around her.  
  
'Honey we're sorry.' Said Anne who was on her left, she didn't look.  
  
'I hate to tell you this but we already knew.' Said Sasha on her right. Her head snapped up.  
  
'What?'  
  
That had got her attention.  
  
Lily who was in front of her on the coffee table said, 'Brice told us what he was going to do and made us promise not to say anything because he wanted to get your ring size from us.'  
  
Anne then grinned, 'and we couldn't help ourselves by giving you a hard time. It was very difficult keeping something so important from you.'  
  
'You guys are crazy you know that.' Said Gabby smiling.  
  
'Well hone what can we say when you're right you're right.' Said Sasha hugging her.  
  
'So have you too set a date?' asked Lily.  
  
'Yeah the end of next month.'  
  
'What so soon?'  
  
'We know what we want why wait.'  
  
'Too true.'  
  
'Oh by the way my dear congratulations.  
  
After arriving at the ministry the girls stopped at Sara's desk to tell her the news. As soon as they had entered the room...  
  
'Oh my goodness is that an engagement ring.' Said Sara waddling up to them. (She was seven months pregnant.)  
  
Gabby positively beamed as she got so much attention, first from Sara, then from the rest of the women on the floor. None seeming to miss the sight of the engagement ring and then finally the guys when they heard so much commotion. 


	7. The known and unknown Stowaways

_Thanks you guys foir reviewing. ot answer one of your questions. Mundungus I knwo i book five is different from the one in this ff. But what you shoudl all knwo is that i started this ff before the fifth book ever came out so i can't very well write over 200 pages to suit myself. I am a stickler for every being exactly liekt eh books. since it out of mu hands i can't do that. so yes anyway onwards...._

_btw...ignore typos and sorry for them. i really am!_

_Luv ya_

__

* * *

**Chapter 7-Known and Unknown Stowaways**  
  
When they met in the Offices on Friday Lily raised a surprised eyebrow at James. Neither had mention to the other that they were bringing pets let alone an unregistered animagi. But since Lily knew about Sirius and recognized him instantly she wondered why James decided to bring him.  
  
'I believe you've met my dog snuffles.' He said winking at her.  
  
Lily didn't bother to think about what that wink did to her stomach and instead patted him on her his head.  
  
'Err yeah hi snuffles. This is my cat ... Aquiana.'  
  
'I didn't know you had a cat.'  
  
'Yeah well I just got her recently and I cant leave her by herself cause none of the girls will be home. Anyway I am sure they'll get along right? Snuffles isn't the chasing type.'  
  
'Okay.'  
  
They went to the last floor under the building where they took a portkey that was waiting for them and got transported to a camouflaged Ministry building. It was a small structure disguised to look like a souvenir shop. Their location was situated in Wolfbane Avenue, Switzerland. After getting a few last minute pointers from the old aurors who didn't think that it was time for them to retire. One of them was Eleanor Weasley; she fussed with the fact that they were so young.  
  
'I didn't get field work till I was 29.'  
  
They then apparated to the hotel. They weren't sure if Voldemort would show or if he would send one of his minions to do his dirty work for him. That was the last words of their boss and each off them fully understood what they had to do.  
  
They arrived and checked in with a short lady in a leopard print vest, pink shirt and long blue skirt. Somehow they had the idea that the lady was a witch (wonder where they got that idea from).  
  
'You can put your animals in the Canine kennel and the kitten baskets. Second door on your right.' Said the woman in a slightly crackly voice.  
  
They shifted their duffle bags to their other shoulders and carried their "pets" to the animal room.  
  
'Sash they'll feed you but I know you wont eat cat food so remember the stuff I stored in the secret compartment in this thing ok?' said Lily when they were out of hearing distance from James and everyone else.  
  
When Lily went into the cathouse thing James led Sirius to the other side to the Canine Kennel and said,  
  
'I know you my friend. Now keep out of trouble you hear?' the dog nodded and James left.  
  
_Meanwhile..._  
  
'Hey Anne what are you doing this weekend.' Asked Gabby who was sitting with her on the balcony of Lily and Gab's flat.  
  
'I don't know. My parents are out of town so that rule that possibility out.'  
  
'Where did they go?'  
  
'They are spending a couple of weeks in France then moving on to Italy for another tow weeks.'  
  
'So you're here all by your self?'  
  
'Yep.'  
  
Just then there was a knock at the door and it turned out to be Brice.  
  
'Hey,' he said after kissing Gabby hello.'  
  
'Hullo Brice old boy.'  
  
'So what's up you look kind of down.'  
  
'It's nothing.' Said Anne trying to sound nonchalant.  
  
Gabby shot her an icy stare and told Brice all about it. He sat in thought for a couple of seconds then snapped his fingers.  
  
'I got it. He's not bringing anybody so you can keep each other company. It will be fun.'  
  
'Brice slow down I am so not following you.'  
  
'You can come with us when we go to visit my dad and step mother tomorrow.'  
  
'Are you nuts I can't do that!'  
  
'Why not?' said Gabby. 'I think it's a great idea.'  
  
'For one I don't know your family and two I cant do that to you your going to meet your future in laws for the first time.'  
  
'Anne don't worry about it. They wouldn't mind. If anything mum would want you to marry my brother.'  
  
'Your brother would be there too?'  
  
'Yeah and you can keep each other company.'  
  
'I don't know.'  
  
'Please.' Gabby pleaded.  
  
'Oh all right, I'll go. Happy now.'  
  
'Totally.'  
  
In the meantime Lily and James were shown into their room. There was a King sized bed heavy maroon colour draped that matched the rest of the décor. As well as an antique dresser that Lily absolutely loved at first sigh. James just looked around and said 'Cool.'  
  
Each avoided speaking about their sleeping arrangement and unpacked their duffels in silence. They agreed to friendship and that is what he was going to do...if even if it kills him. Lily kept shooting small looks at him wondering what he was thinking. Just then the phone rang and she went to pick it up. It was then James had decided to jump and roll of the bed to answer the phone himself. He stood up so abruptly that Lily crashed right into his hard unmoving frame. He gently put his hands on her shoulders and asked if she was all right.  
  
'Yeah. I'm fine.'  
  
'Good.' And he grinned sheepishly. 'Sorry about that.'  
  
'It's all right. I'll get the phone.'  
  
He didn't know how to react when he felt her body against his. Heck he wouldn't be human if he didn't feeling anything. He groaned inwardly this was going to be harder than he thought.  
  
Lily tried to keep her attention on the conversation at hand but all she could think about was his tall hard muscular frame. It sent her nerves jangling.  
  
'It was the lady at the front desk. She said that dinner will be served at six.' She said when she put down the phone.  
  
'Ok.' He said.  
  
'You want to go mingle with the people so we can get a better idea about them.'  
  
He looked up and smiled.  
  
'I was just going to suggest the same thing.'  
  
'OK then let me just take a shower. It has been a long day.'  
  
'Yeah sure I'll take one myself when you're done.'  
  
Twenty minutes later she came out feeling refreshed in a short black and white patterned skirt with a curve hugging black shirt and black knee high boots.  
  
James smiled at her, 'you look great. Now it's my turn.' And disappeared into the bathroom. There he took a very cold shower knowing that he had to make him self ready for the rest of the day.  
  
When James came out of the bathroom he was dressed in a tight knitted white sweater and comfortable light brown pants. He then went to the armoire and shrugged on a brown leather jacket.  
  
They left a few minutes after for the dining hall. On the way Lily saw something out of the corners of her eye and stopped.  
  
'What's wrong?'  
  
'I could have sworn I saw Peter a moment ago.'  
  
'Really? What could he be doing here? Are you sure it was him?'  
  
'I don't know and I'm no to sure because it was just for a minute.'  
  
'OH well it was probably no him.'  
  
'Yeah, I guess so.'  
  
They then headed down the lobby and into the hall only to be waved over by that older couple that they were supposed to go to if they were in any trouble.  
  
_Meanwhile...  
_  
Sasha could have sworn she heard Sirius's voice from the next room. Not that it made any sense. Thinking that she may as well stretch her paws she got out of her cage and trotted into the next room only to find James's dog getting out of his cage and sneaking out of the animal room. She decided to follow him in case he got into any trouble seeing as though they were in a strange place. She followed him throughout the rest of the ground floor and out the back door through the kitchens. They were lucky no one saw these two animals sneaking around. As they went outside the shaggy black dog disappeared into the woods of the road from the back of the hotel.  
  
Sirius had decided to check the surrounding areas. He was too bored at being cooped up in that cage. He didn't know how real dogs did it. As soon as he was in the shadows of the woods he changed back into his old self. He took out his wand and walked into the group of trees on the right.  
  
Sasha seeing no one looking also changed back.  
  
'Here...' she whispered loudly trying to remember the name of James' dog, 'Snuffles.'  
  
Sighing she climbed onto a tree stump awkwardly looking out. She suddenly got blasted by a sharp light, fell and twisted her ankle.  
  
She gasped out in pain.  
  
'Hey there are you alright?' came a voice that was connected with a light.  
  
'Do I look alright?' she grounded out angrily but when she got a closer look at her annoyer she gasped again, this time it's was from shock and surprise.  
  
'Sirius?'  
  
'Sasha?'  
  
'What the hell are you doing here?' they said in unison.  
  
Quickly surprise turned into annoyance for Sasha.  
  
'Sirius Black what in the world do you think you're doing trying to kill me?'  
  
'What why would I want to kill you?'  
  
'How would I know?'  
  
'Listen I have done nothing to you.'  
  
'Oh yeah what do you mean by flashing that thing in my face.'  
  
'Hey I didn't mean to.'  
  
'Sure.'  
  
'What are you doing here anyway?'  
  
'I don't see how that is any of your concern.'  
  
'Well you still didn't answer my question.'  
  
Sash glared at Sirius, 'I was following James's dog when... hang on that looked like the dog I saw the day in the park before we met up with you guys... anyway I was following him when you blinded me with your wand.'  
  
'Yeah well I err saw him go that way.' He said waving his hand vaguely eastwards.  
  
Sash studied that look on Sirius's face. He was keeping something from her, she was sure of it. What was he doing here? It didn't seem like he flew cause she didn't see a broom. Then the most unlikely possibility dawned on her.  
  
'Sirius was that you?' she growled out.  
  
'No.' he answered a little to quickly.  
  
'No huh? Look Black you better tell me the truth because you're the reason I am in this condition so speak up.'  
  
'No way I have nothing to confess, you on the other hand have your own explaining to do.'  
  
Seeing how fast Sirius changed the subject Sasha was fairly certain that Sirius was indeed that dog. That would mean that he was an animagi but their isn't any recent registry of animagi. She was doing a couple of part time hours a week in that department. So that meant he was unregistered.  
  
'Listen Black don't try to be coy or slither out of admitting it, I know your little secret now help me up to Lily and James's room.'  
  
Wondering if Sasha saw him revert to human form Sirius grudgingly helped her up.  
  
Meanwhile...  
  
'James isn't that Peter?' asked Lily.  
  
'You know you're right. I wonder what's he doing here.'  
  
'I have no idea.'  
  
'Well we can't let him see us.'  
  
James and Lily had just finished having dinner, decided to go up to the room earlier. They would sleep for a couple of hours before getting up and sneaking into the main offices of the hotel management.  
  
In the apartment Lily took off her shoes and padded through the room to get her bedroom slippers after pulling them on she walked over to where James was standing in deep thought. In his hand was a shot of firewhiskey.  
  
'I never like this stuff but it's the only thing they have so I thought I'd taste it.'  
  
'I saw McGonnagal give Sullen Corner detention and revoke his prefect status after she caught him drinking it in Hogs Head.'  
  
'Yeah?' he said looking at her.  
  
'Uh huh.' She said looking up into his eyes.  
  
'I have been wanting to do this all evening.' He said his breath shallow hi hand touching her face.'  
  
'Really I had no idea.' She replied just as breathy.  
  
Leaning in close he said, 'hope you won't find this too forward but I am going to kiss you.'  
  
'Well what are you waiting for?'  
  
Just as he leaned in there was a knock on the door.  
  
'Ignore it.'  
  
'James, Lily open up.' Came a voice from the other side of the door.  
  
'Is that Sirius?' asked a surprised Lily.  
  
'Yeah.' Grumbled out James who decided that will wring his best friends neck for showing up at the wrong time.  
  
'I'll get it.' Said Lily as she moved towards the door.  
  
When she opened it she gasped.  
  
'Oh my goodness, Sasha, what happened?'  
  
'Sasha?' said James coming into the room, 'what is she doing here?'  
  
'What do you mean by that?' she said limping into the room accompanied by Sirius.  
  
'I uh ... Sirius is this keeping a low profile? I thought I told you not to get into any trouble.'  
  
'I didn't she did.'  
  
'Me? Humph. Some shone a light in my eye and I fell down a tree stump.' She said with a sideways glance at Sirius.  
  
'I would guess by the look you gave Sirius that he was the one who did that.' Said Lily.  
  
'That still doesn't answer my question.' Said James. 'What is Sasha doing here?'  
  
'Ok listen to me. There are a couple of secrets in this room that I am sure will shock some of you but you have to promise that you wouldn't tell a soul.'  
  
'I promise.' Came the voices of James Sirius and Sasha.  
  
'Ok when James and I came on this mission I didn't expect to see him bringing good old snuffles and then I hade some on with me to so I knew it was inevitable that we found out that we're all unregistered animagus'.'  
  
While 'ha I knew Black was Animagus.' Came from Sasha James and Sirius were both surprised, 'She is...'  
  
'Yes boys you're not the only one who can change into an animal at will.' Said lily.'  
  
'No ah we didn't mean that as an insult it's just that we never expected it from a girl like you.'  
  
'What do you mean a girl like me?'


	8. Feelings oh oh oh feelings

_Hey there guys, sorry i took so long to update...i was writing for my other ffs adn i got carried away...u know what i mean Sarah...?lol...anyways, this is chapter 8..i'll psot chapter 9 now as well and i am really sorry for nmto psot mroe sooner..._

_Luv Yas all much_

_Byes_

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 8—Feelings oh oh oh feelings.**  
  
After a few more minutes of bickering Lily put an end to it when she asked about the sleeping arrangements.  
  
'Well why don't you girls take the bed while Sirius and me conjure up a couple of sleeping bags?'  
  
'Sure you guys go ahead.' Said Sasha in a slightly sarcastic voice.  
  
'Lily and I have to work to do so don't be alarmed if you don't see us here.'  
  
'Sure.' Replied Sirius who although wanted to be the one to be going in there he knew no on should see him.  
  
'Whatever.' Grumbled out Sasha who had her feet propped up since none of them could fix it up any better.  
  
After getting a couple of hours sleep James and Lily slipped on their black robes and tip toed downstairs. As soon as they left Sasha and Sirius couldn't get back to sleep so they awoke but each not knowing the other was awake.  
  
'Shit.' Muttered Sasha tersely. She wanted a glass of water that sat way out in front of the bed. Her wand was in her robes that hung in the chair on the other side of the bed. As she stretched towards it she fell off the bed.  
  
'OUCH!'  
  
'Ha, ha, ha. You know you should have asked if you wanted something.' Said Sirius as he got up from the sleeping bag to help her. As she got back on the bed she glared at Sirius all the way there.  
  
'Now what would you like to do?'  
  
'What I like is none of your business.'  
  
'You know you can't stay mad at me forever.'  
  
'Oh Yeah, watch me.'  
  
Sirius looked around to see what she wanted. Seeing her robes on the chair he got it and handed it to her.  
  
'Thank you.' She grounded out.  
  
'Now was that so hard.'  
  
'Humph. What are you doing here? I know we were worried about Lily so we decided that I should come.'  
  
'Well we decided that I should come because well Remus isn't animagus.'  
  
'Is that so.'  
  
'Yeah. Ok listen I already apologized to you about this.'  
  
'Yeah well I didn't accept.'  
  
'I really don't know what's your problem.'  
  
'I don't have a problem.'  
  
'Yeah well you could have fooled me.'  
  
'Don't you have someone to write... Remus or your girlfriend or somebody.'  
  
'I don't have a girlfriend.'  
  
'Yeah well what about that girl, what's her name.'  
  
'Mandy.'  
  
'Yeah her. What kind of name in Mandy anyway?'  
  
'We broke up.'  
  
'Ok well, that's too bad.' She said ending the last part a bit sarcastically but not so little that Sirius didn't catch what she was saying.  
  
'What do you have against her?'  
  
'I have nothing against her, I don't even know her.'  
  
'Yeah well you have fooled me.'  
  
'Humph.'  
  
'If I didn't know any better I'd say you were jealous.'  
  
'Me jealous? Are you crazy? What would I be jealous about?' she asked incredulously.  
  
'I don't know. You tell me.'  
  
'Just shut up will you? I am going to sleep.' And turned her face from him which was by now burning red.  
  
He saw that he made her blush and somehow he liked how that felt. He loved making her blush. Settling back in his bunk he lay there in deep thought wondering about the other person in the room.  
  
Sasha by now had simmered down and didn't want to fix her body to make herself comfortable so she just lay there. Her foot high and body twisted around. But that wasn't what had her on edge it was Sirius Black. What about him that had her so uptight and had all her feelings in a jumble. She had denied that she was jealous but that wasn't the truth. She really had never been jealous of anyway in her life why would she start now when she didn't really know the girl. Well she told herself I don't want to know and then she closed her eyes.

* * *

While all of this was happening Lily and James had already sneaked downstairs. When they reached the door they discovered that it couldn't be unlocked by [I] Alohomora [/I]. Then James took out a knife that can open any lock. He quickly inserted it in the lock and opened the door.  
  
They opened the Filing cabinet with their wands and started searching through the hotel's guest list.  
  
'Hey James, Peter is here.'  
  
'Really?'  
  
'Yeah here he is.' She said pointing to his name.  
  
'Well lets worry about him later. I don't see Voldemort's name anywhere.'  
  
'Yeah I know. So if Riddle is no there then what about the known death eaters. Like Sirius's brother and cousin.'  
  
'They aren't here either. The only name I know is Wormtail's.'  
  
'Yeah, well let's get going, we can't do anything yet.'  
  
'Right.'  
  
When they reached upstairs they got in their respective places and fell asleep. Sasha and Lily awoke at six.  
  
'Get up boys.'  
  
'Must we?' groaned Sirius.  
  
'Yea guys come on, pretty please?' asked Sash Sarcastically.  
  
Muffled protests came from both sleeping bags. Lily came close and took her wand waved it. Both found themselves still on the ground but their sleeping bags were neatly rolled and lay at the sides of the bed.  
  
'Ok I think you both can get up now.'  
  
'Fine I'm up.' Said James as he got up and stretched.  
  
'Ok listen guys we'll go in the shower first and then when were done you can go in.' said Lily.  
  
James sat in the bed and nodded while Sirius raised his head slightly from the ground to nod at what she said.  
  
The girls took a while because of Sasha's foot but they were out and dressed in forty minutes. Sasha was wearing a denim skirt and a white turtleneck tank top with her hair high on her head while Lily was wearing a black short sleeved skin fit shirt and a white boot cut pants with her hair in heavy waves about her shoulders.  
  
They guys stared a little before stumbling into the bathroom.  
  
'I saw the way you were looking at Lily, Jimmy.' Remarked Sirius as they settled in the bathroom.  
  
'I don't know what you mean man.'  
  
'Sure you don't bro. Listen you know you two belong together right? I have known since the fifth year.'  
  
'Sirius its not going to happen alright now go and shower first.'  
  
'Fine but think about what I said alright?'  
  
'Sure what ever.'  
  
'Do I still have feelings for lily?' James asked himself. 'If I do what was that all about last night?'  
  
'Lily come on. I felt as though we walked in on something last night.' Said Sasha.  
  
'Sash you had just twisted your ankle you don't know what you're talking about.'  
  
'That's right Lil. I twisted it not broke it so I know what I am talking about. The atmosphere was so charge you could have worked a television set in here without a plug.'  
  
'Aw Sash there is nothing going on.' If you count that almost kiss last night nothing.  
  
'Lily Evans I am going to drop the subject for now but we will talk about this again.'  
  
As they all went done for an early breakfast they went and chose a table that they would least likely to be seen. They ordered quickly and began to eat.  
  
'Hey you guys isn't that Peter?' asked Lily.  
  
'Yeah he's a little bigger around the middle but its him alright.' Said Sirius. 'What is he doing here?'  
  
'Who is Peter?' asked Sasha.  
  
'You know the short guy I told you about the one who was always around us.' Replied Lily.  
  
'Oh.'  
  
They all looked at the table by the window where Peter Pettigrew sat with his watery eyes darting from window to the door as if expecting someone to show up. Lily and James looked at one another.  
  
'I think we should go and talk to him. I really don't want anyone to know that you're here so you too stay put.' Said James.  
  
'Yes hold on for a few seconds and we'll be back.' Said Lily.  
  
Sasha and Sirius watched as James and Lily walked towards the short, thin haired man.  
  
'Hey Peter.' Said Lily cheerily.  
  
'Yeah Wormtail long time no see.'  
  
The Young man looked up from where he was staring and gave a surprised gasp.  
  
'Oh err hello.'  
  
'Listen Peter we have been looking for you. Sirius, Remus and I returned to England a few months ago.'  
  
'Really?' he said giving a slightly nervous smile.  
  
'What are you doing here anyway?'  
  
'I am here for the err convention. My mother sent me. She couldn't make it because she wasn't uh, err feeling to well.'  
  
'Well do you want any company until the beginning Speech and Workshop starts?'  
  
'Oh, uh no thank you Lily... I have a few other things to do.'  
  
'Oh.' said James a little taken aback because well because Peter always wanted to be around them, even if it was for a second.  
  
'OK then bye.' Said Lily and they both walked back to their table.  
  
While Lily and James was talking to Peter Sirius and Sasha was fighting over who go the last croissant.  
  
'Listen Black I have a bad ankle the least you can do is give the last croissant to me.'  
  
'No way I am not going to sympathize with you. You already ate a lot.'  
  
'How dare you Black? I haven't eaten since yesterday what would you have me do and beside you ate way more than me.'  
  
'No way. This is the last one and I only had a couple.'  
  
'A couple?' asked Sasha incredulously. 'Six croissants is a not a couple. You didn't even leave any for James as well as Lily and we ordered eight.'  
  
'You got your share so don't complain.'  
  
'Ooo you make me so mad.' She said then looked to see Lily and James making their way back to their table.  
  
'So what's up with Wormtail?' asked Sirius.  
  
'Wormtail? Oh never mind I don't want to know where and how he got that name.' Said Sasha.  
  
They told them what Peter said and Sirius shrugged.  
  
'Well who knows what is mother is in to.' Said Sirius.  
  
'Yeah I guess so.' Said Lily.  
  
James stopped and stared. 'What happened to all the croissants?'  
  
'Don't look at me ask him.' Said Sasha pointing at Sirius.  
  
'Not again. Padfoot can't you ever keep anything back for us?' moaned James while Sirius grinned sheepishly.  
  
'Now that your ankle is better Sasha we feel its better that you and Sirius should go back to your Animal forms during the Workshop and speeches.'  
  
'Aw common James. Please can't we stay? We'll disguise ourselves and you wouldn't know we exist.' Pleaded Sasha.  
  
'Yeah Prongs we'll both stay out your way so that you could get your groove on with all impressive Zodiac and whatever the meaning of that means.'  
  
'Sorry you guys rules are rules. We bended them to allow you to come here with us but we can't allow you to roam about freely. This morning was an exception because it was early and know one didn't even notice you not even Peter.' Replied Lily.  
  
'Fine but you have to promise to bring us back something from the Dinner. We'll be starving but we'll wait for you.' Said Sasha.  
  
'Why in the world would they give they give a holiday tomorrow if the date falls today?' wondered Sirius.  
  
'Who knows Padfoot? Now you are to stay in this room and not move and I have see the deathly looks that you're throwing his way Sash. Even if someone's dying don't leave unless it has anything to do with Voldemort.'  
  
'Yes sir.' Said Sasha standing at attention and giving him a mock salute then laughing.  
  
'Why did you do that?' asked James. Both he and Sirius had funny looks on their faces.  
  
Lily and Sasha sighed. It didn't mean anything when the people you're trying to get to laugh doesn't get it.  
  
'It's a muggle thing.' Said Lily shaking her head.  
  
'Yeah well she isn't a half witch or muggle born how come she did that.' Said Sirius.  
  
'I grew up with muggles. My parents felt that I would understand them better if we lived in a muggle neighbourhood.'  
  
'Ok but that doesn't explain the thing you did with your hand and head.' Said James.  
  
'It was sort of meant as to be a corny joke.'  
  
Lily and Sasha looked at each other then lily said, 'Lets just drop it ok? It didn't mean anything.'  
  
'Fine then don't tell us.'


	9. Voldemorts Here

_Heya guys, u should know that in my prequel Voldemort attacted Lily and JAmes once, so this is the second time!!_

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 9—Attack number 2**  
  
'Anne hurry up in there. Brice will be here any time.'  
  
'I'm coming Gabby keep your pants on.'  
  
'I am not wearing any now hurry it up.'  
  
Gabby and Anne were dressing a little early because they decided on driving to Brice's Parent's house.  
  
When Anne stepped out she was wearing a white skirt, light yellow shirt and high heeled while sandals.  
  
Gabby was pacing in her kaki colored jeans skirt, white shirt and high- heeled light brown sandals.  
  
'What wrong?'  
  
'Well, what if they don't like me?' she asked gripping Anne's shoulders.  
  
'Gabby get a grip will you? They will love you and from what I hear about his dad and step mom form him he thinks so too. Are you sure you don't want me to stay home and let you go alone?'  
  
'No you promised and I need the moral support.'  
  
'Fine. Lets go wait outside for him. It'll be faster that way.'  
  
'Thanks Anne.'  
  
'No problem now l really hope this brother of his is nice.'  
  
'Yeah I think he is. Brice talks about him all the time. Res is supposed to be very well reserved.'  
  
'What kind of name is Res anyway?' asked Anne after they locked the door and started walking down the steps.  
  
'Its supposed to be a nickname. Brice started it when they were kids. Although they were going to different schools they were really good friends. They were pretty lonely when they were kids. They parents married when they were ten years old.'  
  
'Hmm must be nice.'  
  
'Brice how far is it?' asked Anne when they were in the car driving for 30 minutes.  
  
He laughed. 'Not much further Anne.'  
  
Ten minutes later they pulled into the driveway of a large Victorian style house. After a few seconds of breathing Gabby got out of the car followed by Anne. They walked behind Brice up the walkway to the door.  
  
When Brice opened the door he greeted his brother who had opened the door, in to a hug.  
  
'How is it going bro?' said the voice from in front of Brice. 'And where is this fiancé of yours?'  
  
'She's right behind me and I brought her friend too.'  
  
'That's great now introduce me quick before mom sees her before I do.'  
  
After saying ok Brice turned to show his brother to his girl and their friend only to see the shocked look on their faces.  
  
His brother recovered far more quickly than they did though.  
  
'Brice you didn't tell us that he was your brother?' said Gabby and Anne simultaneously.  
  
Brice was sure he had a look of pure surprise in his face.  
  
'What? You three know each other?'  
  
'Yeah you could say that.' His stepbrother replied grinning.  
  
'We all work together.'  
  
'Really Res, how come you never told me anything.'  
  
'Him? What about you Brice? You could have told us that your brother's name and we'd have told you that Remus here was working for the ministry fro a little over two months.'  
  
'And bro I was really going to tell you today that I am staying in London permanently.' Said Remus who only smiled at his friends and brother.  
  
'Well it was a surprise.'  
  
'Not as much as it is to me to find out that a girl who I've known for a least eight years is going to be my sister in law.'  
  
'You known each other that long?'  
  
'Well we were introduced in fifth year by Lily but we haven't exactly been close.' Said Remus.  
  
'Yeah we hung out a couple of times during work hours, that how I never knew Remus had a family let alone a brother.'  
  
'Yeah well for the last few years my life has revolved around James and Sirius then I came to London with them and the subject never came up so I never had the chance to tell you.'  
  
'Does Lily know though?'  
  
'Yeah she does but I don't think she pieced it together cause I never told her Brice's real name or last name. I usually call him Sully cause his middle name is Sullen.'  
  
'Jeez you people and your shortened names.'  
  
'Ok we've spent enough time outside mum is probably jumping out of her skin. I won the toss to meet your darling fiancé first but if I had known it was her I wouldn't have bothered.'  
  
'What is that supposed to mean?' said Gabby as they followed Remus and Brice thought the house until they reached the living room.  
  
'I am just kidding. I am really glad Brice found you. I like you rather than that girl with the ---.' Said Remus but was suddenly cut off and let out a small yelp of pain.  
  
Remus glared at his brother who was looking out the window as if he never saw the scenery through it.  
  
'What were you going to say Remus?' asked Gabby as that almost full sentence about another girl tweaked her curiosity. But Remus was saved from answering by a couple that walked in from the door that obviously led to the kitchen.  
  
The woman was of medium height, had shorted neat grey streaked brown hair and brown eyes that were so like her son's. The man was tall and distinguished with his dark hair having grey sideburns and his blue eyes twinkled.  
  
Brice introduced them.  
  
'Mother, dad, this is Gabby, my future wife and this,' he said Indicating Anne 'is our friend Anne.'  
  
'Pleased to meet you madam, sir.' They both said in unison.  
  
'Oh no dears call us Beverly and Alan.'  
  
'Thank you.'  
  
'So this is Gabby. It's a real pleasure to meet you. Our son has been very mysterious about you dear. I don't think even Remus knew you.'  
  
'Sorry to say this mother. I knew you were glad that I said I didn't know her but as it turns out I do. Know her that is.'  
  
'Oh you do son?' said the man from behind his wife.  
  
'Yeah dad.' and he told them how he and his friends met them at lily's party. 'And we all work together too.'  
  
'Well what a coincidence?'  
  
'Yeah it is.'  
  
'And Anne is it?' she said to Anne who nodded 'It's a pleasure to meet you. Remus mention you a couple of times now I have a face and a body to go with the name.'  
  
At this Anne cast a curious glance at Remus then figured he probably told his mother about all of them and mentally scolded herself. Just because he mentioned your name don't feel its because he likes you.  
  
'How long have you girls known each other?' said Alan.  
  
'Well we grew up together and went to Canada's Witching Institute together, we met our friend Sasha who was born in the Caribbean but went to live in Canada. We got together with Lily over the holidays and we even went to the Caribbean with her and two other girls. Cindy and Winter.' Said Anne.  
  
'Winter? Remus dear didn't you use to date a girl named Winter?'  
  
'Yes mother.'  
  
'It was the same girl. She was rather nice.' Said Gabby.  
  
'We all had fun that summer. Well anyway now I share a flat with Sasha and Gabby for now shares hers with Lily. We're kind of inseparable.' Said Anne.  
  
'Our friend Sara is well married and pregnant and our other friend Jeanie Is married to guy she dated since Hogworts, has had twins and there is another baby on the way.' Continued Remus.  
  
'Wow you have very err active friends.'  
  
'Yes they are but they're also very supportive and fun to around.' Said Gabby smiling.  
  
'I am sure they are.'  
  
The rest of the night passed pleasantly. Beverly and Alan really liked their soon to be daughter in law and they seem to hint subtly at Remus that he should do the same thing. And though they didn't say anything Beverly was telling her husband as the watched the young people get into the car.  
  
'Have you seen the way that girl Anne was looking at Remus. She feels something for him I am sure of it.'  
  
'Yes well I think our son feels the same way because when she was not looking at him he was looking at her.' Replied Alan.  
  
'Oh young people are so naïve.' Said Bevy to her husband.  
  
'Don't worry my dear they will realize it soon enough.'  
  
As Anne and Gabby were on their way home with Brice driving and Remus going along for the ride Lily and James found a panic during the dinner.  
  
They had enjoyed the speech immensely. Even James decided that the Zodiac wasn't as a waste of time as he thought it was.  
  
It unsuspectingly during dinner that something happened.  
  
They heard terrified scream of women coming from the Garden. When they got there they were astounded to see the death mark. The emerald sparkled, immense skull had a serpents tongue darting through its mouth was engulfed and illuminated with a haze of greenish smoke.  
  
A panic was erupting everywhere and all Lily and James could do then was to try and help the elderly wizards and witches to the inside. After a half another they found a cat and a dog waiting for them in the beginning of the path in the garden. As they went to where they thought the mark to been said from.  
  
'That enchantment is a real freaking pain you know.' Stated James.  
  
They mark seemed to have originated in the forest.  
  
'Listen you too stay here. If we're not back in forty minutes then come in after us.'  
  
Both the dog and cat nodded. James and Lily looked at each other then stepped into the forest. They walked for fifteen minutes when they heard a heavy cackle behind them.  
  
'Well it's finally that I meet the great mudblood and her friend the youngest Potter from the Clan of Potters.'  
  
They spun around to be faced with unordinary man with long gnarled hands, red eyes and a frightening aura.  
  
'Voldemort.' Spat James.  
  
'You are a brave one speaking the dark lord's name.' Said a voice from behind Lord Voldemort. Lily somehow felt that it was familiar but shook of that feeling thinking it was just her fear, anxiety and paranoia all mixed up that made it seem that way.  
  
'Oh shut up don't you feel working for and evil man that he may decided to kill you just for the h3ll of it.'  
  
But the follower didn't answer instead The dark Lord himself said, 'I don't kill my most informative informants Mr. Potter.'  
  
'Well the death of the death eater near the ruins in Italy last year wasn't your doing at all was it?'  
  
'I have to agree with you there. You see he seemed to be a sort of a traitor as I am sure you'll agree Mr. Potter.'  
  
So he knew about Marcus I thought so.  
  
'Now you two and the rest of your young friends who I think are most incompetent to be aurors in the first place will be faced with death or the joining to the rest of my minions for the destruction of muggles and mudbloods.' He said with an intent gaze on Lily.  
  
'Yes, well you can be sure that we won't be joining you.' Said James.  
  
'And you'd be surprised at what we can do.' Said Lily through clenched teeth.  
  
'Is that so my girl? I seriously doubt that. So I gather since you won't be joining us you choose death. Well then that can be arranged.'  
  
'How are we going to get out of here?' wondered James. He was worried but he fixed Voldemort with his most insolent stare.  
  
His eyes then searched the area and he could sense rather than see that Lily was doing the same thing. He looked behind Voldemort to see two hooded figures standing behind him in the darkness of the heavy shadowed trees. Two others, though, nowhere close were standing on either side of him and lily and he was sure that at least one of them was standing behind them. The dark lord spoke.  
  
'You three seize them and bring me back what's left of their bodies when you return.'  
  
With a crack he and both his flanks disapperated.  
  
'It will be a great pleasure to kill you Potter.' Spat out the first one. From what they could tell it sounded indistinctly like a woman's.  
  
'You too, you filthy little mudblood.' The word spewed out from the other who sounded vaguely familiar also, to both of them.  
  
But before they could come any closer four voices yelled. In a flash of blue, red and yellow light the three dark hooded figures slumped to the ground in pain.  
  
'Tell your boss that he attempts have failed.' Said James to the three of them. Meanwhile it was time for them to leave. Four distinct cracks were heard and four young people disapperated to the room of James and Lily.  
  
'Nice one prongs.' Said Sirius.  
  
'Yeah you too.'  
  
'Do you two always think together?' asked Sasha.  
  
'Yeah. More or less.'  
  
'Thanks for coming to help you guys.'  
  
'No problem Lily.'  
  
'So what happened?'  
  
'We met our pal Voldemort.' Said James.  
  
'Shoot, came to late to help. We could have brought him down.' Said Sirius.  
  
'Maybe not Padfoot.'  
  
'Anyway guys I thought I heard Malfoy's voice under one of those cloaks.'  
  
'Me too.'  
  
'Well I would out it past the slimy hair ferret.'  
  
They filled Sasha in on who was Malfoy then went on to discuss what happened. James and Lily looked at each other.  
  
'You guys this is not the first time we've had a run in with Voldemort.'  
  
'Really?' exclaimed Sirius. 'How come I never knew this?'  
  
'Ah we didn't think we should.'  
  
'Why not?'  
  
'Well I don't know.'  
  
'Remember that time we went to the cricket match where there was an attack.' Said Lily starting the tale.  
  
Sirius looked up and snapped his fingers.  
  
'Oh I remember it was the first one in the area. We got away that time. He himself showed up.'  
  
'Yeah well we were in the group of muggles he cornered. There were about twenty of us. James and I went to buy drinks and we got enclosed with the rest of them.'  
  
'Well lets just say we lucked out because as soon as he was about to finish his torment auror's showed up.' Said James.  
  
'Yeah and after he left we didn't wait around for anyone and one the way back we decided not to mention we were in that. I doubt even Voldemort knew we were there because he acted as if he really saw us for the first time.' Said Lily.  
  
After finishing their conversation the four of them turned in for the night. It was twelve in the morning and they were leaving for work in four hours to write a full report. Sasha and Sirius decided it was best not to mention it to their boss that they were their. They would stay till the sun came up and then meet Lily and James in the front of the building.  
  
When Sirius and James took Lily and Sasha back to her flat they were surprised to discover four sleeping bodies in Lily's living room.  
  
They all woke up at the sound of the closing door and Lily was surprised to learn that all this time Brice and Remus were brothers.  
  
'Hey great to see you again man.' Said Sirius giving him a handshake.  
  
'I didn't realize you were engaged to blabber mouth here. Sorry Gab just kidding.'  
  
'Yeah you'd better be.'  
  
They rest of the morning was spent eating breakfast and chilling out.


	10. Getting ready for a Wedding!

_Hey guys sorry i delayed so long...I'll try and put up another chapter in a couple days._

* * *

**Chapter 10- Getting g ready for a Wedding!**  
  
'Lily would you pass the butter?' asked Gabby.  
  
'Yeah sure, here it is.'  
  
'Lily you know we were wondering what happened during your alone time with James?' asked Anne.  
  
'Yeah Lily, I hadn't realized it before, you know with my sprained ankle and all but I realized yesterday that if Black and I hadn't walked in you two would have been deep in the middle of something, it was so obvious that we walked in on something.'  
  
'You didn't Sash. I keep saying that.'  
  
'You know Lily you don't keep saying that cause this is the first we have asked about it since we came back a week ago.'  
  
And it's been a week yesterday the almost kiss happened and the thought still had cause for her to feel the heat. She could think of anything less since her return and it not only starting to worry her but she knew deep down that she wanted it to happen.  
  
'Well I thought I did that's all. Anyway what about you and Sirius?' asked Lily changing the subject away from her.  
  
'There is no me and Sirius.' Said Sasha.  
  
'I know that s why I was asking. You two have been going at each other so much these days that I cant tell whether you were ever civil to each other.'  
  
'Hey Black and I are friendly, well sort of. He just gets on my nerves that's all.'  
  
'Well you know Sash when you first met you two got along fine.' Said Anne.  
  
'Yeah well... I dunno I guess I hadn't realized he was such a pain in the neck.'  
  
'Uh huh.'  
  
'What?'  
  
'Nothing.'  
  
'Good.'  
  
The girls finished their breakfast and headed off to work. Meanwhile the boys were walking to work after passing to get a cup of coffee.  
  
'Hey James you know I have been nagging you with this but I want to know what do you plan on doing with this attraction to Lily.'  
  
'Sirius, listen to me I will always be attracted to Lily what makes you think I have to do anything about it.'  
  
'Nothing man I am just saying its obvious okay.'  
  
'Yeah sure just like its obvious about you. I know you have a thing for Sasha.'  
  
'Thing? I don't have a thing and look James why would I be interested in a woman that has too much sass for her own good.  
  
'You always liked a challenge and what about Cindy?'  
  
'Cindy was different she was nice.'  
  
'Yeah well Sasha's nice too.' Said Remus. 'She even volunteers with Anne at St. Mungos every Thursday.  
  
'That doesn't prove anything.'  
  
'She doesn't seem to like you very much though.'  
  
'Yeah well I prefer blondes.'  
  
'Ha! That doesn't mean a thing.'  
  
'So what.'  
  
'Never mind Padfoot.'  
  
'Yeah, its about time we changed the topic. I know for a fact that our pal Moony here is planning to ask a girl I know out.'  
  
'Yeah I know too. Moony if you want to keep that fact to yourself for the first couple of minutes I suggest that you stop talking to yourself in the staff bathroom.'  
  
'I figured.'  
  
'Ok, so when are you gonna ask her.'  
  
'Today, I am planning to today.'  
  
'Anne will be so surprised.'  
  
'Yeah well you know.' He said shrugging.  
  
'Hey guys.'  
  
'Hey Remus.' Said Anne, Gabby and Sasha in unison.  
  
'Um can I talk to you for a second Anne?' asked Remus looking at her.  
  
'Yeah sure.'  
  
When the two of them were out of earshot they stopped.  
  
'So what's up? How are your parents?'  
  
'My Parents are fine but I want to ask you something.'  
  
'Sure go ahead.'  
  
'Would you care to go out with me?'  
  
Anne smiled, 'sure I'd love to.'  
  
'Really?'  
  
'Yeah.'  
  
'I'm glad.'  
  
'Me too.' And she reached up and kissed him on the cheek before walking away.  
  
Remus smiled and walked away.  
  
'What was that about?' asked Gabby when Anne returned.  
  
'It was nothing, he just asked me out.'  
  
'Ohmigosh! Really?' squealed Sasha.  
  
'Yeah.'  
  
'That's great.' Said Gabby.  
  
Then Anne grinned, 'yeah I know.'  
  
'We'll be sisters in law.'  
  
'Whoa don't go there.'  
  
'Whoops! Sorry I got ahead of myself.' Said Gabby grinning.  
  
'You really are psyched about this wedding aren't you?'  
  
'Yeah and its in three weeks.'  
  
'Hey I have to go but I'll catch you too later okay?' Sasha interrupted checking her watch.  
  
'Sure Sash.'  
  
After she left Gabby grabbed Anne's hand. 'Hey listen I was meaning to ask you something.'  
  
'Sure.'  
  
'I would like for you to be my maid of honor. Would you do it.'  
  
'Oh Gabby, yes I would love to.'  
  
'Thanks.'  
  
'Oh no problem.'  
  
The girls hugged before going back to work.  
  
'Brice, have you sent out the invitations?'  
  
'No.'  
  
'What do you mean no?' said Gabby starting to raise her voice.  
  
'OK what I should have said was that Remus felt that he should do that. He sent them out yesterday.'  
  
'Oh sorry.'  
  
'Well that's okay, that's one of the things I love about you anyway, your temper.' He said pulling her on his lap and giving her a kiss.  
  
'Oh will you two stop that. There is lots of time for that during the honeymoon.' Remarked Anne.  
  
She and Remus were sitting across from them. It was their job to help the two lovebirds since they were maid of honor and best man.  
  
'Yeah sure Anne.'  
  
'You two are getting married in a week are you guys nervous.'  
  
'Me? Nervous? Nah I don't think so.'  
  
'Yeah me too I can't wait.' Said Brice.  
  
'Yeah so what about you two.'  
  
'Us two what?' asked Anne.  
  
'When are you going to get hitched?' asked Brice.  
  
'I've already answer this brother. We've only been dating for two weeks what do you expect?'  
  
'Exactly what I was going to say.' Said Anne. 'Do you ever give up?'  
  
Gabby and Brice looked at each other and Gabby said, 'Nope.'  
  
'Come on Anne lets go and leave these two alone.'  
  
'Yeah I think you're right, oh by the way I love what you've done with the place Brice.'  
  
'Thanks, but Gabby had something to do with it.'  
  
'Yeah I kind of figured.' She said grinning.  
  
'I invited Kyle to come to the wedding with me.' Said Sasha.  
  
'Are you rushing it a little? You bring him to a thing that's is packed with all your friends.' Remarked Lily.  
  
'No cause I asked him about it. You if he wanted to go. He said he didn't mind.'  
  
'Oh ok then. Isn't this like your fifth date.'  
  
'Sixth.'  
  
'Six in two weeks, probably love at first sight.'  
  
'No it's just that we have fun together.'  
  
'What kind of fun?' asked Lily wearily.  
  
Sensing Lily's standoffish behavior Sasha got what she was saying.  
  
'Whoa Lily, that's not what I mean.'  
  
'Phew, you had me worried there for a minute.'  
  
'Yeah well I'm sorry, he just gets my mind of things.'  
  
'What things?'  
  
'You know I don't really know myself.'  
  
'Oh.'  
  
Lily and Sasha were walking back to their flats. They went to get groceries for the week.  
  
'Oh yeah what did you get Gabby for the shower?' asked Sasha.  
  
They discussed the shower a little bit as they entered their building.  
  
'Have you heard from Josh?'  
  
'No. What about Adam?'  
  
'Same here.'  
  
'Do you think they gave up?'  
  
'Nah.'  
  
'Me to. Josh has a very demanding job, I think that's why we haven't see him in a month.'  
  
'Yeah, but that still doesn't mean Adam isn't around somewhere.'  
  
'Uh huh.'  
  
They first stopped off at Sash's flat before heading up to Lily's to meet the rest of the girls.  
  
'Lily do you have a date for the wedding?' asked James as he walked to her desk.  
  
She looked at him wondering what could he mean.  
  
'Uh no.'  
  
'Yeah well, I was wondering, see I don't have one either so I was thinking that we could go together.'  
  
'Together?'  
  
'Yeah.'  
  
'You mean like a date?'  
  
'Only if you want it to be. We could go as friends?'  
  
'Okay.' She said simply.  
  
'What ok as you'll go or okay as in a date.'  
  
She smiled.  
  
'Well I was thinking we could do both.'  
  
'Both?'  
  
'Yeah it's been a while, hasn't it.'  
  
'Uh huh.'  
  
'Do you think we should tell the others it's a date?'  
  
'Not really, lets just make this a trail run.'  
  
'Good exactly what I was thinking.'  
  
'Our well meaning friends will likely blow this way out of proportion.'  
  
'I know.'  
  
'Yeah well bye.' And with that he sped out of the office.  
  
Sitting on her desk was another one. It's the forth one she'd gotten so far. So she stood there staring at it. It looked like it was a long time because she heard someone clear their throat.  
  
'Are you going to open that?'  
  
'What? Oh uh yeah. Did you see if an owl dropped this here?' she said turning to face Sirius Black at his desk which was across from hers. She had successfully ignored him for the past couple of weeks.  
  
'No, actually an owl didn't fly it in. it was just for a split second but someone put it there a few minutes ago. They disapperated though, why?'  
  
'Uh nothing.'  
  
'Okay.' He said as if not curious.  
  
She sighed. She might as well tell him, but he might laugh.  
  
'I've been getting these letters. This is the forth one but he's always sent them home. Its supposed to be from a secret admirer.'  
  
'Aren't you worried?'  
  
She turned to face him.  
  
'Why should I be worried?'  
  
'Well I don't know, maybe because he could be a psycho killer.'  
  
'No way. I know what you mean and its not a stalker or anything like that.'  
  
'How would you know?'  
  
'Well he hasn't been threatening, at least so far. The notes have been short and sweet.'  
  
'What does this one say? It seems that he write you to work too, that means he is really serious.'  
  
After reading it she handed it to him.  
  
"_That boyfriend of yours is no good for you. You need someone like me who knows you and how to treat a woman like you.  
  
From Yours_."  
  
'See it's nothing.'  
  
'You have a boyfriend?'  
  
'Yeah his name is Kyle, Kyle Sullen.'  
  
'Dating him long? No just two weeks.'  
  
'When are we going to meet this guy?'  
  
'I invited him to the wedding you'll see him then.'  
  
'Okay.' And that was the end of the most civilized conversation they had in weeks.'  
  
'Sara will you stop that?' asked Gabby.  
  
'I can't. It's this ingrate I have for a baby. He won't stop kicking.' Said Sara who was waddling back and forth.  
  
'You're making me nervous.'  
  
'I though you weren't nervous.' Said Anne as she finished touching up Gabby's makeup.  
  
'No not about the wedding about her going into labour in the middle of the ceremony.'  
  
Sara laughed. Dressed in a simple styled Maternity dress that reached her knees.  
  
'The baby isn't due for six weeks.'  
  
Just then a knock interrupted them.  
  
'Hey guys.' Said Lily as she stuck her head in through door and grinned. 'I've brought visitors.'  
  
She opened the door and two lovely young women stepped in. One was a blond and was dressed in a soft green strap dress slightly flared at the end. The other had light brown hair and she wore light yellow dress that reached her knees with it slightly flared.  
  
'Oh Girls you made it.' Exclaimed Gabby from where she stood.  
  
Sasha stuck out her head from behind Gabby where she was adjusting corset style wedding dress.  
  
'Winter, Cindy, wow you look great.'  
  
'From what I can tell not as great as the bride.' Said Cindy smiling as hugged Gabby lightly and Winter followed suit.  
  
'Where are Roger and Devanand?' asked Sara, whom they hadn't noticed.  
  
'Wow Sara, you're...'  
  
'If you say I huge I am going sit on you.'  
  
'No I mean when you mention that you were pregnant I hadn't realized you were so far along.'  
  
'Yeah well, I've got a future Beater on my hands.'  
  
The girls laughed.  
  
'Oh yeah Devanand and Roger are talking to James and Sirius.'  
  
Lily who had stepped out came back to tell them it was almost time.  
  
'The wedding will start in twenty minutes.'  
  
'We'll got find our seats now.'  
  
'Yeah sure guys and when you see Jeanie send her back here a minute.'  
  
'No need.' Said Cindy.  
  
'Here she comes with her Angels.' Said Winter.  
  
'More like hellions.' She said as she greeted each of the girls with a hug. 'The flowers girls are ready.'  
  
The two identical little girls were dressed in matching miniature dresses that resembled the bride. The four women left and the mother of the Groom stepped in.  
  
'Oh my you girls look nice.' Bev said as she looked at the three bridesmaids and the maid of honor, each wearing soft periwinkle blue colored dresses with small rose buds made of the same colour along the straps and under the breast line of the dresses. Their hair, which fell in, curled ringlets about their shoulders and shoes were decorated to match.  
  
'And Gabby you make that dress look ten times as better as it was when we saw it in the store.'  
  
In a strapless, pure white, corset style dress with it flared from the hips to come down to her feet and a ten-foot train, which was sequenced with small pearls and tiny white rose buds. Her tiara was as gorgeous as the dress with it having detailed diamond workings and a long veil. Her hair, which was unlike her friends, was swept up, and curled locks fell around her face.  
  
'Are you ready my dear?' her father asked from the doorway.  
  
'As ready as I'll ever be Daddy.'  
  
'You look radiant my dear.' Said the father of the bride.  
  
'Thanks dad.'  
  
'I now pronounce you husband and wife.' Said the priest with the crowd clapping loudly.  
  
Two pregnant women – Jeanie and Sara - couldn't control their tears and were dabbing their eyes furiously with their husbands' arms around them.  
  
'You may kiss the bride.' And the crowd cheered with them ooing and aahing in quick succession when the couple smiled and looked into each others eyes and kissed each other very sweetly.  
  
'I now present Mr. and Mrs. Brice Thompson.'  
  
As Gabby and Brice took their first dance as husband and wife the crowd looked at them.  
  
'They look great don't they?' James asked Lily as they stood closest to the couple.  
  
'Yeah they do.'  
  
As they song finished a few other couple joined them which included Remus and Anne, Sasha and Kyle as well as Sirius and a blonde he brought as his date.  
  
'Would you care to dance?' he asked her.  
  
She smiled. 'Sure.'  
  
He took her extended hand and led the way to the dance floor. She rested her head on his chest as she realized how tall he really was. This wasn't the same boy she dated in fifth year and almost kissed again in seventh. They moved slowly in time with the music all the while very aware of each other.  
  
They were so caught up in themselves they didn't notice Remus, Anne, Sasha, Sirius, Winter, Cindy, their husbands and even Gabby and Brice watching them. Each had a knowing smile on their faces.  
  
When the music faded and they stopped dancing they stepped away from each other once they were aware of how everyone was watching them.  
  
'What are you guys looking at?' asked James.  
  
'Oh nothing.'  
  
'Nothing.'  
  
'I don't know.'  
  
That and other words with the same sentiments came in. their friends turned around and started doing things on their own.  
  
'What were they looking at?' asked Lily slightly flushed. She knew what they saw and it was her looking at James with goo-goo eyes.  
  
'I have no idea, but we'll hear something about this later today.' Said James although he had no idea what exactly he meant. All he knew was for a couple of minutes he felt as if he was home, something settled in his chest and he didn't know then how to react.  
  
They had a few awkward seconds before going and mingling with everybody.  
  
'Sasha, are you okay?' Kyle asked his date who brought him to her friends wedding. But right now her nails seemed to be digging into his back and he was feeling it through hi robes.  
  
'Oh yes I'm fine. Nothing to worry about.' She said realizing what she was doing and stopped.  
  
'Okay. Nice guy that Fellow. Black was it?'  
  
'Yeah.'  
  
'His date was cool too.'  
  
'That airhead was cool?'  
  
Kyle laughed.  
  
'What's so funny?'  
  
'I knew it you're jealous.'  
  
'Now why would eye be jealous. There is nothing to be jealous of.'  
  
'I've seen the green eye monster before.'  
  
'I am not Jealous Kyle.'  
  
'What ever you say hon.'  
  
With that she leaned on his shoulder and stared across the room.  
  
'Gabby I'm glad you agreed to marry me.'  
  
'You know, I am too Mr. Thompson.'  
  
'Well Mrs. Thompson soon we'll be together. Think we'll get to leave early?'  
  
'No way buster, my friends spent and awful lot of time with this, since they insisted they do the entertainment part of the reception. Come on it only two hours.'  
  
'I wan to have you all to myself.'  
  
'Hey you were the first to suggest we wait, so you're going to have to wait a couple more hours.'  
  
'Fine but its your loss.'  
  
'Don't worry we'll make up for it later.' She said with a wicked grin.  
  
'Remus what are we going to do?'  
  
'What do you mean?'  
  
'Well we danced so much my feet are hurting.'  
  
'Sorry about that but you insisted.'  
  
'Yeah.'  
  
'Anyway lets talk for a few minutes while you rest.'  
  
'Yeah that might be a good idea. Wait hang on isn't that Josh?'  
  
'Who?'  
  
'You know Sasha's ex.'  
  
Remus turned around.  
  
'No I don't see him.'  
  
'I know me too guess I imagined it but I saw a guy who looked just like him.'  
  
'I doubt it was him.'  
  
'Yeah me too.'  
  
'Okay back to business. What are we going to do on Friday? You want to do dinner?' he said getting back to the normal conversation. 


	11. First Kiss, new beginnings and a would b...

_Okay so this isn't excatly a couple of dasy but i figured i owed you guys a lot more stuff._

_So here it is. a long chapter. I hope you like it. see the word bitch is in it...lol_

* * *

**Chapter 11- First Kiss, new beginnings and a would be bitch!**  
  
'Sirius darling are you okay?'  
  
'Yes why wouldn't I be?'  
  
'Oh well you haven't stopped staring at that couple across the room.'  
  
'Well...'  
  
'Do you know them?'  
  
'Yeah I do. They're from work but I don't like them very much.'  
  
'Oh that's good.' She said latching on to his arm.  
  
'You know you should ease up on that.'  
  
'No problem, lets go see if they have a decent cognac.'  
  
'Like you would know the difference.' He wanted to say.  
  
'Come one Siri, lets go.' She said swaying closer to him.  
  
'Drop dead.' The thought came to mind but he didn't voice it, if anything she might think he said something witty and laugh that laugh she has. She laughed anyway.  
  
'How come I never noticed her laugh was like a hyena's. Oh this is going to be a great night.' He thought warily.  
  
'Hey I don't mind. I am going that way anyway.'  
  
'Thanks a lot Kyle.' Said Sirius.  
  
'Its no problem, just drop of Sasha for me okay.'  
  
'Yeah sure.'  
  
'No its okay I can apparate back to my flat.' Said Sasha cutting in.  
  
'I brought you here its only fair you're carried back.'  
  
'I guess so.'  
  
Just before this conversation was discussed Sasha had introduced Kyle to Sirius on his insistence. They had come to a mutual agreement an hour ago that they should remain friends and hang out but they have too much fun together than having any serious relationship with each other. So there they were now with Kyle volunteering to carry Sirius's date home.  
  
'Are you sure about this?'  
  
'Yeah man you too are closer to the bride and groom. We'll leave then you guys can do whatever okay. I have to get home anyway.'  
  
'Okay well she passed out and I put her in the next room.'  
  
After they arranged for her to go with Kyle Sasha and Sirius stayed behind to see Gabby and Brice leave.  
  
When Gabby changed to go she to her bouquet to throw. Sirius pushed Sasha forward and she joined Anne and Lily there. The bouquet flew in the air and fell right into Lily's arms. Sasha would have burst out laughing but she looked so shocked that she didn't have the heart.  
  
'Ready to go home?'  
  
'Yeah, just a second. Let me just tell Anne and Remus we're going.'  
  
'Okay.'  
  
As Lily left James standing there she secretly started to panic. What should I do know? Should we kiss goodnight or is that moving to fast. Then again what if we don't what will we do and I can't give him a hug. What would that accomplish? Ok I am just going to go with the flow no matter what and then that whole thing with the bouquet just flying into her hand. Goodness.  
  
Meanwhile James watched as his date walked across the room. If he was going to go through with this he would have to do what he has been telling himself to do all evening. Looking at her it was no problem that he could do it but they've always been good friends. They crossed that line once and it didn't end up well but this time it will go through perfectly if she decided to give him a chance.  
  
'Ok I am back, Anne says we can go ahead and leave. She and Remus will finish things up here.'  
  
'Yeah sure.'  
  
When the two of them arrived at her flat she held the bouquet so nervously and her purse shook slightly in her next hand.  
  
'So goodnight.'  
  
'Yeah Goodnight.' He said stepping closer to her.  
  
'Uh huh.' She said looking up at him.  
  
And then slowly he bent down and kissed her.  
  
It was like something exploded between them because then neither of them couldn't take their hands off the other.  
  
Lily softened against his rock hard Abs and pecks, mainly his chest. Oh no soft. I am not going soft. And she ended the kiss. Both of them were slightly out of breath.  
  
'Err we haven't been that err extravagant in years.' Said James glad at least one of them stopped but kind of disappointed that it did stop.  
  
'Yeah. Um you know its not as if we're strangers.'  
  
'Yeah and technically we're still on a date. Sort of.'  
  
'Hmmm. Um would you like to come in for uh coffee.'  
  
'Sure.'  
  
Lily put the water to boil and rounded the counter and leaned on it to stand in front of James.  
  
'You know I've been dying to kiss you all day.' Said James honestly.  
  
Lily's head shot up.  
  
'Really?'  
  
'Yeah from the minute I picked you up.'  
  
'Well um that's nice.' She said struck stupid by his honesty.  
  
He took a step closer. 'Would you mind if I do this again?'  
  
But he didn't wait for an answer. He leaned forward and gathered her mouth in his. Lily responded right away. I mean how could she after she loved and lost her first love. Kissing him seemed so right. One of his hands was at the small of her back and the other was working its way up her leg. Automatically she swung her legs around his waist. He lifted her up onto the counter step in between her legs without ever breaking contact and continued kissing her.  
  
When his mouth reached to kiss her neck she said, 'would this be more comfortable on the couch?'  
  
'Yeah.'  
  
And with t hat he lifted her easily leaving the water on and placed her on the couch and they continued kissing her but this time he was on top.  
  
'I think if I don't leave now we'll do something and that would be a little to far.' He said after ten more minutes of kissing, nibbling and nipping.  
  
'Yeah I know.'  
  
'I don't need the coffee. I don't think I can sleep after this.' Said James getting up and Lily blushed slightly.  
  
AS he fixed his clothes he looked at the door.  
  
'Well Goodbye.' But instead of walking to the door he walked to where she was in the kitchen and gave a hard but sweet kiss.  
  
'We'll talk more tomorrow.' He said and left thinking he definitely needed a cold shower.  
  
When he left Lily touched her kiss bruised lips. She never reacted like that before. Not to Alan not even to him when they were dating. Remembering their heated moment brought more chills along her spine. Pleasant chills though.  
  
'Well goodnight.' Said Sasha at the entrance of the building. 'No need to walk me up.'  
  
'Its no bother.' He replied stiffly.  
  
'Fine.'  
  
When they reached her front door they found a letter waiting for her. Sasha's name was printed in the front.  
  
'Aren't you going to open it?'  
  
'Yes but it probably from him.'  
  
'Him? You mean that guy is still writing you?'  
  
'Yes.'  
  
'How many letters?'  
  
'Just one more.'  
  
'What did it say?'  
  
'That he'd see me at the wedding.'  
  
'Did you see anyone suspicious?'  
  
'No that's why I think it's some kind of sick joke.'  
  
'Just read it.'  
  
'**_Your boyfriend ditched you for a blonde, not that I minded. The two of you are over I'm glad. So I saw you leave with another guy. I see you don't like him too much that's good because you only have eyes for me. You looked beautiful today; you should have caught that bouquet. We are to be married next don't worry.  
  
From Yours_**.'  
  
'You should really tell the authorities.'  
  
'No I'm not telling anyone. You won't either.'  
  
'Fine but I am worried this sicko might be mental.'  
  
'He's not he just misunderstood.'  
  
'Yes well I'm staying her till Anne gets home.'  
  
'What? No way. Get out.'  
  
'Sorry but I cant do that.'  
  
'Fine.' She said as she unlocked the door.  
  
As he sat one the sofa she asked if he wanted tea.  
  
'No thank you.'  
  
'Why do you care so much?' she asked suddenly after they sat in silence for five minutes.  
  
'Care so much about what?'  
  
'You know about the letter thing?'  
  
I've been wondering the same thing. Thought Sirius.  
  
'I don't know.' He said.  
  
She got up and paced for a few seconds the turned to face him.  
  
'Well just stop it.'  
  
Now he got up too.  
  
'Why should I? I mean we're friends or at least I think we are.'  
  
'What's that supposed to mean?'  
  
'Well you're always ragging on me.'  
  
'I am not. You just don't like me.'  
  
Then He quickly closed the gap between them and grabbed her by the shoulders and kissed her. And what got him was that she kissed him back.  
  
'Now say I don't like you.' He said after he released her and she touched her lips as she looked at him. Just then the door unlocked and swung open to show Anne and Remus standing there.  
  
'Are we interrupting something?' asked Anne looking from Sirius to Sasha.  
  
'No why would you think that? Said Sirius.  
  
'Yeah he just saw me to the door. Well thanks and goodbye Sirius.'  
  
'Okay bye.'  
  
'Hold up I'll go to.' Said Remus. He kissed Anne swiftly on the lips and departed with Sirius.  
  
'We were interrupting something weren't we?'  
  
'No Just another argument.' Said Sasha thinking it was partly true.  
  
'Okay.'  
  
And they both got ready for bed.  
  
As soon as Remus and Sirius left the building Remus asked Sirius a question.  
  
'What happened in there? It was so tense that you could have cut it with a knife.'  
  
'Nothing just a little disagreement.'  
  
'About what?'  
  
'Nothing really.'  
  
'I don't understand Padfoot.'  
  
'Well just say we finally ironed out a few things.'  
  
'Okay.' Said Remus but decided to drop the subject for now.  
  
He just wanted to prove something. The kiss meant nothing. I can't face him again. I kissed him back. What made me do that? Oh goodness what do I do now? Nothing. I'll do nothing. Pretend as though this never happened, it was just a flux. It would never happen again. Sasha thought as she lay on her bed. She turned on her pillow and hugged her teddy bear that she had since she was small and fell asleep minutes later.  
  
Lily lay awake on her side thinking about that serious make out session she and James had on the hallway, on the kitchen counter and then on the couch. Her thoughts went back to their dating days at hogworts. It had never been this explosive. Well yes they were only fifteen at the time but he had already slept with someone then but it doesn't count now. After they broke up it took awhile but the friendship they had before they dated was forged again. Even if there was a few jealous points along the way. They got to be friends again and even though she thought about him a lot since they graduated. They hadn't seen each other for over five years but it looked as though that old spark was still there. And what were they going to do about it?  
  
Kissing her seemed like a good idea at the time. What if she reads something into that? Nah she would do that. She made it clear countless time that she doesn't like me and what do I do I kiss her. It was just to prove that I don't hate her that's all. I mean it was not as if I wanted to show her how cute she was when she was mad. Whoa where did that thought come out from? Nowhere man, you just didn't have a descent date in a long time one was too conceited, the other was well I don't know and then this one was practically a drunk. Jeez I sure do know how to chose them. Well I'll just go with the flow. I mean if she mentions it then I'll say something otherwise I'll have nothing to say. Then there are those letters she has been getting. Somehow I have to convince her that those are more than just harmless, I'll give it to the next letter if I can convince her to tell me when she gets the next one.  
  
Lying awake and staring at the ceiling was none other than James Potter. When he got home he immediately went and took a cold shower. He was almost sure if he didn't come out that in another minute he would have caught hypothermia. Okay to him that cold shower didn't do much for him. It just made him want more and even though his teenage days ended four years ago it was as if it came back in full force. He thought being a hormonal teenager was in his past. Now he was sure he needed to talk to her. He meant what he said this has to be done for both their sakes. It was as if after all these years it was now time to finally be together. It was never like this when they were fifteen. Perhaps he really had told her about that stupid mistake when they were younger they might have still been together. They learned from their mistakes so that's why it would be better this time around. Complete honesty that's all there would be to it. Now that he worked all this out how was he going to get to sleep?  
  
'Hey guys.'  
  
'Hi, my we come in.'  
  
'Yeah sure.'  
  
'Are you busy?'  
  
'No, why do you ask?'  
  
'Well you see we have some questions for you?'  
  
'Ok Shoot.'  
  
Sasha and Anne decided that, well since they were practically best friends with Lily that she would share something with them.  
  
'So did James kiss you goodnight?' Sasha said bluntly.  
  
Taken aback slightly Lily still decided that she might as well be honest with them. At least to a certain extent.  
  
'Yes.'  
  
'That's it just a yes.' Said Anne.  
  
'Well what else do you want me to say?'  
  
'Oh well I don't know. Oh yeah how about how was it?'  
  
'It was great. Better than when he was at Hogworts. Does that answer your question?'  
  
'Yes it does. Now was that so hard.'  
  
'So what about you? Did Kyle kiss you goodnight?'  
  
'Well no actually. We kind of agreed that its better we stayed friends than anything else. We have fun together but what good is that when you want something more than friendship?'  
  
'So he brought you home?'  
  
'Actually Sirius brought me home. Kyle carried home Sirius's date. She was kind of totalled.'  
  
'Drunk?'  
  
So Sasha explained how the switch came about.  
  
'And they were arguing when Remus dropped me off.'  
  
'Again?'  
  
'Yeah it was no big deal. We clash for everything.'  
  
'Yeah but you two really have to learn to get along.' Said Lily.  
  
'Don't worry I have a feeling they will.' Said Anne while Sasha glared at her.  
  
Lily decided that if there would be anything to go on between them they should keep it a secret form their friends at least at the beginning, so that they could be actually sure that it will work out and they would be a permanent couple. She just hoped James would go along with it. Then again James didn't say if they were going to rekindle anything only that they were going to talk.  
  
'Well James did say he wanted to talk, I mean what else could he want to talk about? What else would it be after they practically did it in her living room? Anne and Sasha didn't sense anything wrong with her and for that she was grateful because when they were there she kept glancing at the couch and remembering everything. Jeez I can't even admit what we almost did to myself let alone anybody else. Okay what if James told Sirius. I mean he tells Sirius everything.'  
  
She stared at the letter she received an hour ago by owl. She sent back a reply and agreed to meet him where he suggested, at the park. She looked at her watch, which gave her only three hours to get ready. What was she going to wear? She has never really been concerned about her clothes and James never minded anyway, but still...  
  
And she went off in search for her best jeans.  
  
James went and looked in the mirror. After adjusting his shirt he turned his full attention back to his hair.  
  
'Its no use.'  
  
James stared at the mirror and his lips quirked into a smile.  
  
'You can't fix that hair.' Said the voice from the hallway.  
  
Since the door to the bathroom was wide open you can be in the hallway and see inside.  
  
'It's a family curse.'  
  
Turning around James walked out of the bathroom and into the hallway to look at the portrait of his great uncle.  
  
'Uncle Harry it doesn't necessarily have to be a curse.' Said James to the portrait. He was keeping that portrait for a few weeks while his mother was out of town visiting relatives in Australia.  
  
He was glad he was retuning it today, not that he didn't love his uncle but he can be a pain sometimes. James preferred when he was alive, but that was six years ago. He put himself in a portrait so he could last forever, that's why James was never sad when he had died.  
  
'Well my boy in my day we had to have well groomed hair for the ladies.'  
  
'But Uncle your hair is just as untameable as the rest of us.' Said James about the dominative genes that had always been in their family.  
  
'Yes but you youngsters don't care about your looks these days.' James laughed but didn't bother to correct his uncle.  
  
After delivering his Uncle back home, he went back to his flat. Gathering up his clothes from the ground he stuffed it into the closet.  
  
'At least I was smart enough to tell her I'd meet her at the park. This place is a dump.' He thought to himself.  
  
After he realized he should do this with Magic. Taking out his wand he did just that cursing for not thinking about this earlier.  
  
Born and bred a wizard and he didn't even figure to use magic. Then realized that all this thought of Lily being in his apartment or meeting him had his entire mind so occupied that he forgot anything else in this world ever existed. After finishing everything he checked his watch and realized that if he didn't leave know he would be late.  
  
Thinking fast he apparated to the wooded area of the park and walked out carefully. Seeing no one he went to the fountain where he and Lily were supposed to meet.  
  
HE sat down on the park bench facing the fountain.  
  
'Hey there.' Said a voice, which jerked him out of rehearsing his lines in his head.  
  
Turning around he stared into the angel green eyes he came to appreciated every time he looked at them.  
  
'Don't sneak up on me like that.' He protested.  
  
'Oh come on I couldn't help myself. You looked as if you were enjoying some thought so I had to get you pout from la la land and into the present.' She said with a grin.  
  
As she was standing there with that grin on her face he suddenly had the urge to wipe it off.  
  
'Oh really?' and he grabbed her hand and pulled her to him and kissed her hard and sweet. When she responded he deepened the kiss know if he wasn't in a public place there was no telling what he would do.  
  
Breaking the kiss he looked at her now smouldering green eyes that seemed to have deepened in colour.  
  
Not wanting to but feeling the need he said what he'd wanted to say for a little while now.  
  
'Lily I want you. I think its perfectly clear I do.' He said and watched her blush. She unconsciously twisted her self into a more comfortable position on her place on his lap while making him more uncomfortable. Then he continued.  
  
'I want you and me to be a couple. Now I don't want to rush you and I know want those idiots we call friends would say. So how about we just go out on a few dates and see where that takes us.'  
  
As if in answer she reached up and kissed him.  
  
'I'll take that as a yes.' And kissed her back.  
  
Since Gabby was gone for two weeks they hired a new person to work in place of her for the duration. The girl in place of her was Auror in training. Her name was Riana McCloud. Her background was Scottish but it was seen that the girl was a blond bombshell and of course Sirius noticed how could he not and so did all the red-blooded men in the office.  
  
'Now won't you look at that?' asked Sara. 'Its like giving meat to a pack of hungry wolves.' She said particularly chagrin that she had all the attributes to deserve such attention and she was big as a cow.  
  
'I know look at how they are staring.' Grounded out Sasha.  
  
'Hey guys, it'll die over soon.' Replied Lily and Anne nodded in agreement.  
  
Well thought Sasha it would that neither of them has any worries. And noticed that Remus and James was not in the foray. Well it was obvious that Remus was not going to do anything to upset Anne but what was with James?  
  
'You guys are one to talk.' Said Sara. 'I mean Remus is nowhere near her and well Lily you should be glad to know that James isn't interested in her because he is with Remus.'  
  
Lily didn't answer. Oh yeah she was happy that James wasn't showing that little Riana any attention.  
  
'Well I am just glad she is shorter than me. Though that's the only thing I like about her.' Said Sasha.  
  
Just then she broke away from the guys and came sauntering up to them.  
  
'Hi, I think I am really going to like it here.'  
  
'Yeah?' said Sara.  
  
'It'll be so much fun.'  
  
'We not here for fun.' Mumbled Sasha so only Anne, Lily and Sara could hear the sarcasm in her voice.  
  
'They guys here are so cute, I mean Sirius is nice, so in is Anthony but what I really want o know is who are those to on the other side of the room. Did they know I was coming? They didn't even come to welcome me.' She said pouting.  
  
Sara rolled her eyes in a way that said 'Who cares?'  
  
'Well,' she said continuing, 'I think I'll better go then.'  
  
But then she saw Sara.  
  
'Oh my gosh. I have never seen a fat person before. Everyone in my family is thin.'  
  
'Uh Hello Riana I'm pregnant.' Said Sara trying not to show how hurt she felt.'  
  
'Oh well okay then. I don't think I'll ever do that to my body.' And she turned and left.  
  
'Who the h3ll does she think she is?' Asked Anne.  
  
'I have no freaking clue. She didn't even apologize to me.'  
  
'Okay guys maybe we're jumping to the wrong conclusions.' Suggested Lily.  
  
'I don't think so Lily. I mean how can't she have seen a fat person before. Didn't she ever go to school or whatever? I think she was just trying to take a jab at Sara because she thought that she was fat.'  
  
'Yeah I think so too.' Said Sasha.  
  
'You guys just be grateful she'll only be here for a couple of weeks.' Said Lily.  
  
'OH I can't wait.' Said Anne as she looked at how the girl was wrapping herself around Remus and turned around to get her man back. James was gone apparently.  
  
They rest of them followed at Sara's slow pace. When they reached there Anne was saying, 'Remus remember your Mother wants us to go to lunch with her?'  
  
'Yes right, honey. Nice to meet you Riana.' He said and made a quick exit and the rest of them got back to work.  
  
'Thanks goodness you came but we don't have to go for lunch with my mom.' He said the girls as they walked towards their desks.  
  
'Well with that look you had in your eye I figured instead of strangling you for being so close to her I saw you were looking for a way out.' Said Anne.  
  
'I think she is a little boy crazy.' Said Sasha in an angry sort of voice.  
  
'Crazy she is.' Said Remus in a scared sort of voice that had Sara, Lily and Sasha laughing.  
  
'Yeah well just don't talk to her much okay?' said Anne.  
  
'Don't worry I won't. For my own peace of mind.' He said kissing her before going on his way. 


	12. Update

Hey there guys,

It's been months I know but you see the entire story I had on my pc was deleted and I finished the whole thing.

I can't bring myself to write it over but I hope you stay with my writing.

If you are please check my other sn xxxMs.Mexxx.

Thanks a lot guys!


End file.
